


Birthday/Follower Celebration Drabbles!

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BlackCandy, Cherryberry - Freeform, ClassicBlood, HoneyKetchup, Individual Tags In Each Chapter, M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Papby, Royalmoney - Freeform, Ships In the Tags, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapcest - Freeform, honeywine, kustard - Freeform, rottenjoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Separate to my usual drabble collection to make this lot easier to navigate! Celebrating Bday and followers on tumblr!Each chapter will have ship and the prompt, Tags in chapter notes! <3





	1. Swapcest- A and B have entered a D/s relationship, today is their first session.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First one! Tags; D/s relationship, mentioned negotiations, D/s outside the bedroom, Overstimulation, Begging, Orgasm control, Praise kink, Sex toys.

Papyrus took in another shaky breath. He resisted the urge to check the alarm clock next to his brother’s bed because he knew full well less than five minutes had passed since he last checked. Sans was going to be home soon. No amount of checking was going to make him any earlier or later than usual. Papyrus knew he shouldn’t have been as worked up as he was, it wasn’t like tonight was their first time or anything, but at the same time _it really fucking was_. 

It was the first time that they were going to be together since they had the ‘big talk’. Or to put it another way, since Papyrus had asked about being his brother’s submissive. 

The talk had gone well, so much better than Papyrus had anticipated beforehand. They had been not so subtly skirting around wanting to try different things since they got over the awkward ‘we shouldn’t be doing this stuff’ part of their relationship. Sans liked to take charge, regardless if he was the one fucking Papyrus or not, and Papyrus liked to let him. He knew that Sans would make an excellent Dominant, he wasn’t just asking to fulfill his own needs, but he hadn’t expected Sans to be so well informed when he asked. Sans was the older brother but Papyrus still slipped into seeing him only as his cheerful and ‘innocent’ personality even though he knew just how perverted his brother could be. The conversation had been smooth sailing when Sans knew exactly what Papyrus was talking about and wanted nothing more than to take this step with him. 

They talked over a few things like limits and safe words, but also agreed they shouldn’t rush into it either. They both wanted this to be more than a sex thing so they agreed to abstain until the next weekend so that they would have the proper time to explore things as well as Sans insisting they practiced full aftercare. Over the last few days they had experimented with a few things outside of the bedroom though. They had both agreed going into this arrangement that they were willing to change parts of their routines for the better and try things that would bring them closer. 

Sans made sure that Papyrus was awake, dressed and had eaten a decent meal before he went on patrol. Papyrus was surprised that he didn’t find getting up that early too hard, but since he and Sans started sharing a bed he was sleeping significantly better. Plus, the look on his brother’s face when he followed instructions without complaint was worth making the extra effort. Sans didn’t push or ask for anything too taxing but Papyrus couldn’t help notice how his tone of voice had shifted. When he gave instructions it was lower and more intense, something that Papyrus had only heard before in the bedroom and that wouldn’t fail to make his spine tingle with magic. 

Papyrus had asked for them to try something too, though he had made sure request it for a time when he would be fully awake instead. He came home before Sans every day and waited patiently in their bedroom for his brother to come home. He waited on their bed, on his knees, until Sans gave him a kiss to greet him. Papyrus then took the time to slowly take off his brother’s battle body and help him into something more comfortable for the evening. He had originally asked to do this because he wanted to do something nice for Sans, but he had no idea how much of an effect it would have on him. Not only did it really scratch the itch he had to worship his brother but the waiting for Sans and serving him even in this small way made him feel amazing. It made him feel wanted, _needed_ , and more content then he had ever felt in his life when Sans told him he’d done a good job. 

Papyrus was glad that they had explored this side of their new dynamic first, but now the time had come where they were ready to include something sexual he was struggling to keep his magic unformed. 

Sans had been extra attentive to him that morning, waking him up with kisses and reassurance and feeding him a large breakfast that was pulsing with his magical intent. That and he’d not only picked out Papyrus’s outfit for the day but had also left him with instructions of what to wear when he returned. Which was why Papyrus currently had on a sheer negligee as he shifted nervously on the bed. Because Sans’s magic had technically been fueling him all day from that breakfast he’d been able to think of nothing else but his brother coming home and doing whatever he wanted with him. The click of their front door opening was enough to make him fucking whimper. 

All too soon Sans was standing in the doorway to their bedroom, making Papyrus’s skull colour with embarrassment at how eager he must have looked.

“Wow Papy, You’ve Done Exactly As I Asked- You’re Such A Good Boy-” Sans said while looking Papyrus up and down, making Papyrus relax a little.

It was hard not to feel at ease when Sans was praising him in that gravelly tone. If Sans thought he was doing right then he had no need to worry so much. 

“You’ve Been So Good All Week-” Sans continued as he walked over to the bed, tilting Papyrus’s skull towards him while smiling warmly. “I Think It’s Time For You To Have A Reward Don’t You?”

Papyrus had spent all day thinking about how tonight was going to go down but his formed tongue felt dry with all of his magic heading for his pelvis. 

“ _please_ ” was all he managed to say. 

“So Much Magic-” Sans said as his eyes drifted downwards to Papyrus’s almost bare pelvis. “Do You Think You Can Form Both For Me?” 

Papyrus all but whined in relief as his magic audibly crackled into existence forming a dripping pussy between his legs and a hard cock to tent the sheer material of his negligee. 

“You’re So Good Papy, Already Leaking For Me. Just Hold On One Minute More.”

Sans gave Papyrus a quick peck to the top of his skull before he went to rummage in his bedside table. He pulled out a sizable dildo with an external dial for what Papyrus assumed was vibrations, making him wonder how the hell his brother had snuck it in without his knowledge. He couldn’t concentrate long enough to think properly when Sans pulled out a tub of lube, removed one of his gloves, and started to apply it liberally. Papyrus’s cock twitched when he thought about how much he wanted that hand around him instead. 

It felt like an age before Sans beckoned him to crawl to the edge of the bed where he had the dildo balanced carefully. Papyrus let himself be directed until he was hovering above it, trying not to cringe when some of his magic dripped onto his brother’s hand. Sans moved his hand teasingly slow under his negligee, ignoring his cock for now to spread his brother’s lips. He tested that Papyrus was wet and open enough to take it before easing him down on the toy. Papyrus couldn’t believe how good it felt to finally have something inside him but his brother’s hand moving to wrap around his cock over the sheer material felt even better. Like he had planned everything down to the tiniest detail Sans was even using the hand that still had his glove on. The drag of leather and press of the negligee was the perfect mix of soft and hard and was making Papyrus see stars already. 

“Good?” Sans asked breathlessly, clearly enjoying this just as much. 

“yes-fu-” Papyrus cut himself off by biting his tongue not wanting to slip up 

“Wow You’re Really On Your Best Behaviour Papy, You’re Such. A. Good. Boy-” Sans punctuated each word with a pump of his hand as he manipulated his brother’s hips to start bouncing him on the toy. “But I Want To Hear Everything, I Want You To Moan, Curse, _Scream My Name_ ”

Sans made Papyrus moan loudly by holding him down on the toy while running his hand on the head of his cock, locking eyes with him before smirking down at him.

“Good Boy.” Sans praised before his face turned serious. “Safe Word?”

“hah, shit, it’s pancake- oh _fuck._ ”

“You Can’t Cum Without Permission. Understood?” 

Papyrus moaned again, nodding enthusiastically when actual words failed him. Sans’s eyes sparkled with delight as he continued working Papyrus up fully. Papyrus could tell his brother was more than turned on by watching him but he was so calm and collected it was strangely reassuring. It meant he could let himself go fully knowing that Sans was there to catch him. The thought alone was enough to send him to the edge embarrassingly fast but Sans kept him there without ever letting him topple over. Papyrus was as loud just like he’d been instructed, keening and whining while he held on to Sans for support. But even though he was all but screaming he could still hear Sans whispering praises against his skull that were enough to make his soul soar. But still Sans wasn’t making him cum and it took Papyrus far too long to realise he hadn’t even fucking asked. 

“sans, sans please holy fuck please please i’m gonna fucking burst-” Papyrus begged as he pulled his head back, shaking when Sans’s hand tightened on his cock. “i wanna cum- i wanna cum- bro fuck please-ah!” 

Sans was relentless, making him fuck himself harder than before while jerking him just right. Papyrus thought he was gonna black out when he heard the words he’d been dying to hear. 

“-Cum For Me Papy.” 

Papyrus’s spine arched with a silent scream. He couldn't believe how easily he had cum on cue but Sans had manipulated the situation so perfectly to give him exactly what he needed. He was shaking when he came round but Sans was already on the bed to help him come down from the high, giving him more praise and soft touches that made him tingle all over. Sans gave him a kiss on the top of his head, shuddering himself when the tent in his pants brushed against Papyrus’s shaking form.

“I Can’t Wait For More, I Want To Feel You Papy. We Are Going Take A Break To Make Sure You’re Ok But-” Sans dragged his tongue across the front of his teeth in a way that could only be described as predatory. “You Can Keep The Toy In If You Want.”


	2. Spicyhoney- A is a prisoner, B is guarding them at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags; Dubcon-Honey is a prisioner, Edge is a guard=grey morality, drug use mention, Masturbation, Semi-public Masturbation, Mutual masturbation, Voyeurism, Frotting.

Edge could usually handle anything that the universe threw at him. But his tolerance for bullshit was definitely being tested tonight.

He had recently transferred from a prison in the big city to a smaller one in the town he had moved too. The move wasn’t entirely his choice but after his brother had been pestering him for years about a change of pace. Even Edge could see that the long hours without respite to keep up with a busy city prison was impacting other areas of his life. His health was suffering and he couldn’t remember the last time he had a decent night’s sleep. That wasn’t even mentioning his total lack of social life, with dating being completely off the table. All those nights spent studying his dating manual seemed wasted, something which Edge hated even more than taking a step down with the new job. His career was important, sure, but he was a skeleton with so much more to offer!

Of course being the new guy in the tiny prison meant he had to pay his dues and take some less desirable shifts at first. He wasn’t meant to be working tonight but a colleague had asked to switch so they didn’t miss their child’s birthday and Edge had been eager to offer a trade. He had wanted to make a good impression but now he was seeing why no one else had offered to swap shifts before him. It was a night shift, something he was used to doing, but he was stationed in the area with the holding cells. It was where new prisoners came before they were assigned to their long-term bunks. Edge was used to this kind of work, he liked being on hand to assist all of the new arrivals and answer any questions they had. But in a prison this small they only had a few holding cells and tonight there was only one inmate he had to guard.

Edge’s soul felt like it was about to hammer out of his chest when he took up the desk he was currently sat at. He’d heard all about this inmate over the past few days in the break room. His real name was Papyrus but no one ever called him that. The inmate was referred to as ‘Honey’ on account of the striking colour of his magic and his way of smooth talking his way out of any trouble. Edge didn’t know what he had expected from the stories but seeing that Honey was a skeleton monster just like him with glowing amber eyelights had made his soul skip a beat. Honey had given him a soft smile when they locked eyes and it had taken all of Edge’s self-control to not swoon on the spot. Honey might have been unreasonably attractive but that didn’t change the fact that he was a prisoner and Edge was in a position of power over him.

The problem was that while Honey had been reasonably well behaved up until lights out there were some interesting noises coming from his bunk now. It didn’t take a genius to guess what was making him moan like that, he wasn’t good at hiding even though his voice was muffled. What Edge couldn’t understand was why the fuck he was jerking off with him mere feet away. At first he tried to ignore what was happening. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d caught a prisoner doing something they shouldn’t be and he was willing to let it slide if Honey didn’t make it obvious. But he kept getting louder, the sinful noises coming from his cell getting harder and harder to ignore. Edge wouldn’t have been surprised if he was falling for a trap when he stood up from his chair, but he had to do _something._

Even if those noises were going to be fueling his private fantasies for weeks. 

“What The Fuck Are You Doing Prisoner?” 

Edge’s voice sounded surprisingly level for how hard his soul was beating but his magic ran cold when he saw Honey freeze. There was no going back now or pretending nothing happened, he had to take charge of the situation and remind his charge of the rules. No matter how weak his knees felt when Honey turned to him with a heavy blush all over his skull. 

“you really want me to answer that officer?” Honey replied in his silky voice from the nest of blankets he’d wrapped himself up in. When Edge didn’t relent he sighed heavily, looking at him with an expression that would have melted even the hardest of souls. “c’mon don’t look at me like that, who knows when i’m gonna get chance to do this again.”

Edge drew in a quick breath as he processed what Honey had to say. He was right; he was a low-security prisoner, possession of drugs if Edge remembered correctly, which meant he wouldn’t have a private bunk. Which narrowed his options for getting off down to a rush job if the showers were empty fraternizing with other prisoners. Which was against the rules, and while jerking off was frowned upon it was allowed if the prisoner wasn’t disturbing others. Edge wondered if him being ridiculously turned on right now could be filed under being disturbed. 

“...Be Quick.” Edge eventually grunted, turning to go back to his desk before Honey could see his own blush forming. 

“heh, sure thing. you’re the boss.” 

Edge ignored the way Honey calling him that made him feel and just kept walking until he was sat back in his chair. With the way the room was set up there wasn’t a way that he couldn’t see Honey’s cell unless he turned his back on him fully. It was set up for security reasons but right now it felt like Edge was stuck watching a private show whether he wanted to or not. He kept trying to avert his eyes and focus on something else, but every little noise would make him look in Honey’s direction instinctively. He could clearly see the glow of magic through Honey’s thin blanket as well as the way his hand was slowly moving up and down underneath. 

Edge couldn’t have stopped his own magic forming even if he wanted too, the whole situation was hot beyond belief. His mind was racing with images of Honey stripped bare and jerking himself in front of him, that honey coloured cock looking like liquid gold against his bare bones. Edge wasn’t sure when his own hand had started moving towards his crotch but he failed at hiding a gasp when it brushed across his cock. Edge felt panic rising when Honey stiffened in his cot again only this time he didn’t try to hide. He locked eyes with Edge, hypnotising him to keep watching as the hand underneath his sheets picked up its pace. Edge felt like the whole world went blurry apart from Honey and his own hand pressing in time against the front of his pants. 

They stayed like that for a good few minutes, both steadily increasing their respective paces as the sounds of heavy breathing filled the space in between them. Edge was so entranced that he actually jumped when Honey dared to speak. 

“...fuck.” Honey said under his breath as his hips jerked upwards, panic momentarily flickering in his eyes when Edge stopped what he was doing before a smirk formed on his face. “are you-hng- are you enjoying the show?”

Edge was dumbfounded when reality hit him in the face. Here he was, jerking off at his place of work while watching a fucking inmate do the same. _What The Hell Was He Even Thinking!_

“I Don’t- We Can’t-”

“c’mon there’s no cameras in this shithole, you look like you need a break-” Honey sat up a little more in the darkness of his cell, the soft glow of his magic casting shadows across his soft features “- and you’re really fucking hot, i wouldn’t mind having something to jerk off too y’know.”

“You’re Not So Bad Yourself.” Edge replied before he had a chance to stop himself, much to Honey’s amusement. 

There was charged tension in the air that Edge was finding hard to resist and he knew Honey was right about the lack of security cameras. He had already passed the point of acceptable behaviour, so what else did he have to lose?

“Can I- Can I See?” Edge asked tentitivly. 

He was able to clearly make out Honey’s smirk growing wider in the darkness. 

“show me yours and i’ll show you mine.”

Edge almost choked on his own breath but he kept himself steady. He used the wheels on the chair to push himself away from the desk so that Honey would be able to see him properly. Edge saw Honey start to gather his sheets so he could pull them down and realised that it was now or never. The sound of his zipper felt almost defending but the relief he had when he finally pulled his cock free was almost enough to override his nerves. _Almost_. For a second he panicked that Honey was playing with him and had no intention of going any further when he caught the glimmer of golden magic in the dark. Edge felt his cock twitch in appreciation when Honey unveiled his own cock. The smug fucker went as far as to pull his sheets down slowly, making his dick spring free at the last moment in such a way that made Edge hiss through his teeth. Honey was hung, his hard cock was already leaking magic onto the sheets below, and _fuck_ was seeing him more of a turn on then Edge could have ever anticipated. 

Thankfully the feeling was mutual. 

“fuck, your magic is as hot as you are, officer.” Honey said when Edge started to move his hand up and down his excited length. “is that a piercing? shit dude that’s hot.” 

Edge was about to confirm that he was indeed pierced down there, a spur of the moment decision about a year ago that he hadn’t had the chance to show off until today. But now Honey wasn’t trying to hide he was much, _much_ , louder. Edge was hypnotised again by his noises and the way Honey wasn’t able to keep still. Within seconds he was writhing and bucking into his hand as he balanced on his knees. They locked eyes again and Edge shuddered when Honey licked across his teeth absentmindedly. It was such a thrill to know that such an incredible and attractive skeleton such as Honey was just as affected watching Edge as he was watching him. 

“i’m not gonna last if you keep looking at me like that-” Honey moved forward on his knees in an effort to get closer as he quickly fell apart. “can you- can we?” He asked before cutting himself off with a guttural groan, embarrassment making his skull glow with magic again “no- shit sorry.”

Edge knew that look from seeing it on his own face more often then he liked. Honey had been fantasising about something and Edge’s whole body was burning to find out what was making those hazy eyelights glitter with lust. 

“What Do You Want?” 

“come closer, please, i wanna feel you when i- _fuck_ \- when i cum”

Edge was out of his seat before Honey had finished his sentence. He had one hand holding up his pants and with the other clamped hard on his cock as he tried not to cum from the thought alone. He was being reckless, they ran even more of a risk of getting caught now, but he didn’t fucking care. He wanted exactly what Honey did. Seeing the prisoner pressed up against his cell when he reached him with his cock throbbing between the bars was the hottest thing Edge had ever seen in his life. 

There was a moment’s hesitation when Edge reached the cell, a look exchanged between them both as they contemplated what they were about to do. Edge lost all soft control when he caught Honey’s intense gaze again, closing the gap between them and taking hold of both their cocks in one of his hands. Honey’s noises sounded even better this close. Just watching him grip hold of the cell bars and start rocking into his hand was enough to make Edge let out a moan of his own. He wanted everything Honey had to offer and more, he knew then that one round wasn’t going to be nearly enough. 

Honey was a panting mess in seconds, his earlier confession about being close ringing true as he struggled to find his words “fuck- officer- i- i-”

“It’s Edge”

“fuck- _edge_ ” Honey moaned, Edge’s name sounding perfect as it rolled off his tongue. “i’m cumming, oh fuck me- shit!” 

Honey jerked one last time before he came with a silent shout. Edge was pretty sure he’d never seen anyone this beautiful before. The sight alone almost made him cum but it was Honey grabbing his face through the bars and pulling him into a kiss that made his own cock start spurting liquid magic. Neither of them had a chance to come down from the high with how desperately they started to kiss each other and Edge knew he wasn’t imagining the spark between them either. It turned out they could do a lot more than just touch through the bars of Honey’s prison cell. Edge was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be sitting right for at least a week.


	3. Royalmoney-A hasn’t seen B for weeks and misses them, they can’t see them but they can call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (pairing is Storyshift Papyrus (Poppy) and Kh!sf Papyrus (Money))
> 
> Tags: Mommy kink, Phone sex, enforced abstinence, Detachable-magic trope, Overstimulation.

It had only been a week.

A single measly week; seven days of which Money had spent at least half his time sleeping, but it felt like forever and a day. He wasn’t used to the feeling of missing someone at all but Money couldn’t even fully blame himself for forming such an attachment to his partner. Poppy was irresistible to Money for just being himself. Since they had decided to take their budding relationship more seriously Money couldn’t get the other version of himself out of his mind. He could give himself an internal lecture about the perils of becoming attached considering having no long-term relationships had suited him fine until now. He knew that his soul wouldn’t be in it though, not really, not now he had experienced the true joy of falling in love with such an incredible monster. 

However, a whole week without the perks that this relationship came with was driving him crazy. 

Money was not only starved for his lover’s touch but he had even started to miss his voice. Just before Poppy had left for his universe on a diplomatic trip Money had made sure to get him at least semi-competent in texting. But it just wasn’t the same. Money had been surprised that Poppy was so affectionate in his texts, he had insisted on their pet names still being used despite the seriousness of the trip he was on, but that only made Money’s yearning for him even worse. It wasn’t like he could let off steam either. Everytime his hand strayed downwards towards his crotch he was instantly reminded of his absent lover. Which made him feel more sad and pathetic than anything else. 

Tonight was different though. Poppy had text him earlier in the day to let him know that he had a few meetings to attend but that only his brother was needed for the social gathering in the evening. Something about it being a small get together of rulers that Poppy didn’t ‘quite qualify’ for. Which meant that he would finally have time alone in his hotel suite for a substantial amount of time, meaning that he would be available for a phone call. Not only had this been the only thing on Money’s mind all day but he had spent the last half hour sitting on his bed and waiting for the right time to call. He was shaky when he dialed Poppy’s number, unintentionally holding his breath as he waited for his phone to connected. 

The phone rang for a few moments with no sign of Poppy picking up the call. Money was panicking about misreading the texts and calling too early, preparing himself for the phone to click onto voicemail, when he heard the sound of his partner answering his phone. 

“Hello my dear one, sorry I was just stepping out of the shower. I was hoping that you would call-” Poppy’s tone was a little strained, backing up his story, then it dropped to just above a whisper. “Where are you now?”

“at home, in my room, _alone_ ” Money stressed the last word to get his point across, waiting to hear the content sigh from Poppy before continuing.

It had been an odd thing to get used to saying when he called but Poppy had insisted on knowing what his status was in case he said anything private. Money brushed it off as something that a prince had to worry about and thought nothing more of it usually. He just hoped that him taking a few precautions to be completely alone would be rewarded later. But for now Money was just happy to hear his lover’s voice. 

“how’s your trip been so far?” he asked. 

Money listened as Poppy recounted details what he’d done in the time they’d been apart. Money was put instantly at ease from his partner’s now steady voice. Listening to Poppy reminded him of when he used to have terrible insomnia and tried listening to ASMR videos to help him fall asleep. If Poppy ever got tired of his princely duties he’d make a killing on youtube just recounting details about his day. Small talk usually bored the hell out of Money but he found himself hanging onto every word. He knew he was in deep if he found everything about Poppy fascinating and he would have happily kept listening to him all night under different circumstances. But certain things were making him much more needy than usual. While Poppy was talking he had heard the tell-tale noises of a box opening with the sudden change in temperature he felt making it hard to keep his crumbling composure.

“-so if you’re not going to be busy tonight-can we-” Money swallowed on nothing when he felt a rush of warmth that heated his skull despite their distance. “ please.”

For anyone else Money wouldn’t beg even if you paid him. But the sharp intake of breath he heard on the other line made him whimper. That coupled with the solitary finger finally trailing across the cock that had been detached from him for over a week meant he was powerless to Poppy’s whims. 

“Well when you ask that nicely, how can i say no?” Poppy teased even though it was obvious they were just as eager to start as Money was. “You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you? So patient. But you’ve made such a mess already.”

There was shuffling on the other line but Money didn’t need to ask to know what his lover was doing. Poppy had carefully picked his throbbing cock out of the box it had been kept in all week and was slowly smearing his pre all over his length while humming happily. Money was both filled with regret over agreeing to Poppy’s request to take his magic with him and was close to exploding from how turned on he was. Poppy had a complete Monopoly on whether he experienced pleasure or not and that lack of control was making the rest of his magic tingle over his bones. Even with all the distance between them Money could feel perfectly how Poppy’s hand moved to the base of his cock as his hand was moved upwards. 

For a second Money was confused as to what his lover had planned but then he heard the question that almost made him cum on the spot. 

“Should I clean you up baby boy?”

Poppy didn’t wait for an answer, not a verbal one anyway. He probably felt the way that Money throbbed in his hand and took charge from there. Not that Money minded, they had a safe word set up but there was no way he was going to ask him to stop. Not when he felt Poppy’s hot breath on his length as his tongue twirl around the head of his cock. 

“fuck poppy, i can’t-” Money bucked fruitlessly against thin air, needing more friction but being unable to get anything until Poppy showed mercy on him. “shit. shit. shit! sorry, it just feels so good.”

“Don’t be silly! There’s no need to apologize for your language, I’m lifting the ban temporarily-” Poppy pulled back long enough to chastise him before licking the head of his cock again to silence any protests Money had. “This is your reward, you’re allowed to enjoy it.”

Money gave a strained whine when Poppy took him fully into his mouth. He dropped his phone on the bed behind him and instead of picking it up followed it by falling on his back with his pelvis in the air. He used a shaky hand to move the phone back towards his skull, not wanting to miss all the sounds Poppy was making while sucking his cock. It was unusual to hear him so close and yet distorted by the phone but Money was in heaven from not being able to guess what Poppy was going to do next. After a week of no contact he was already embarrassingly worked up and he was struggling to get his words out to warn his partner on the other end of the call. 

“Are you close baby?” Poppy asked without missing a beat, replacing his mouth with his hand to jerk Money off and keep him right on the edge.“If you ask properly I’ll let you cum.”

Even though Money was alone in his room he still felt his whole skull flush purple. He knew exactly what Poppy wanted him to say and while it was a huge part of their dynamic he suddenly felt very self-conscious about saying it when he was on his own. But they were alone, he had agreed wholeheartedly to submitting like this and _fuck_ did Poppy have a way of scratching this particular itch. He just needed to focus long enough to form a semi-decent sentence. 

“please-fuck- please-”Money arched off the bed when Poppy hummed around his cock, his last shred of self-control shattering in Poppy’s expert care. “Shit, _pleeeaaseee_ make me cum mommy.”

Money didn’t need to see his lover’s face to be able to imagine the loving look Poppy would be giving him as he was pushed over the edge. He came with a shout as he writhed on the bed feeling his lover swallow around him only making him whimper more. He was expecting the change of temperature when he was pulled out of Poppy’s mouth but he wasn’t sure what was happening when he felt his cock being moved somewhere else. 

Poppy didn’t keep him guessing for long when he returned the phone to the side of his skull. 

“Good boy. Take A Moment To Catch Your Breath-” Poppy said with a heavy voice before Money felt another wet heat being pressed against the head of his cock. “We’re Not Done Yet.”


	4. Cherryberry-A has a kink for X and wants to see B wearing X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Roleplay, Leather kink, Uniform Kink, Overstimulation, (amber) Safe word use, Dry humping, Frottage.

Red groaned loudly as he woke up, the single light shining on him making him have to squint to figure out where the hell he was. He tried to move but quickly realised he was currently bound to a chair. Which was fucking excellent. He looked around and figured out that he was in the center of a cold stone room, with all the dusty boxes stacked around pointing to it being some kind of basement. He panicked for a few moments while his brain tried to remember how he got there with the realisation of what the hell was going on making him shudder. He’d been in this kind of situation before, a long time ago, but not sweating nearly as much as he was now. The big difference he’d never had to deal with trying to conceal a boner with his hands bound before. That was definitely new and Red couldn’t decide if it shattered the illusion or made this scenario even more thrilling. 

Red knew exactly who was behind his ‘kidnapping’ and he couldn’t wait to see what else his boyfriend had planned. He should have known that Blue would go all out, especially when it had been such a big deal for Red to confess about this particular fantasy. The amount of effort Blue put in for his benefit would have been kinda sweet if it wasn’t such a depraved situation. 

The chain of events had all started when Blue got some new training gloves. Soft blue and leather training gloves to be exact. It didn’t take him long to notice how Red couldn’t keep his eyes off them. Something about the tight leather around his boyfriend’s sturdy hands as he beat the crap out of a training bag brought up all kinds of kinky shit Red had thought he’d managed to lock away in his subconscious for good. It would have stayed that way too if Blue hadn’t insisted on pursuing him by fucking him against the nearest wall. Hard. Red’s tongue was definitely loosened after being edged for half an hour. 

Red didn’t mind talking about what turned him on; he got a kick out of leather and it was nothing to be ashamed of. What embarrassed him was admitting _why_ he liked it. In the bullshit mess that was his mind the feel and look of leather instantly reminded him of an officer’s uniform. In his shitty universe Red had many run-ins with the law when he was barely out of striped shirts. He was a dumb fuck who hated being told what to do so he got into a lot of trouble. While no one ever treated him too bad considering his backwards universe, he’d have frequent fantasies of being overpowered and put in his place despite knowing how fucked that was. So, naturally, being turned on by everything the leather reminded him off was a kink that he kinkshamed himself over constantly. But when Blue not only listened but told Red he’d be more than happy to explore this with him in a safe environment how the fuck was he meant to say no?

While Red expected his boyfriend to take things seriously the fact that Blue had set up an entire scene while he was asleep, and had dragged his fat ass down here without waking him up, was impressive. Red could feel his magic tingling with a mixture of nerves and excitement as he heard someone walking towards him from behind the bright light.

Red wasn’t sure what he could call the noise he made when Blue came into view but he was sure he’d never sounded so fucking needy in his entire life. Blue looked incredible, beyond incredible, Red didn’t even have a word for how turned on seeing his boyfriend all dressed up made him feel. Blue was dressed head to toe in a ‘cop’ outfit but it was so much more than just a standard issue uniform. He wore a light blue shirt, leather pants, and black gloves that fit him like they were poured onto his hands. Everything was _tight_. The peeks of Blue’s sculpted Ecto-body through his clothes made Red’s jaw hang open like they did in cheesy cartoons. It was just too much for him to process at once, he just couldn’t believe that Blue looked like _that_ and still wanted to be with _him_. Red was a spluttering mess before his boyfriend even reached the chair he was bound to. 

“My, My, My-” Blue spoke in a husky tone as he took on the role completely, circling Red’s chair as he slowly looked him up and down. “Look What We Have Here. Some Degenerate Who Thinks They’re Above The Law.” Blue finished his sentence by placing his boot on the sliver of chair between Red’s open legs before grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling it up towards him, “So Tell Me Street Rat, What Are You In For Today?”

Red whined as he struggled in Blue’s grasp. His boyfriend fit the role almost too well and it was doing confusing things to him. Red had lost the ability to talk, was shaking in fear, and was trying his hardest not to cream his pants on the spot. 

“i - um-i- i- i can’t-”

“Time Out,” Blue said clearly before letting go of Red’s shirt and dropping down to his level. 

Red breathed a small sigh of relief as he tried to calm himself down. Blue hadn’t used their safe word, of which he was grateful, but this was a midway point that they had established in case they needed to pause their play. Blue used it more often than he did and had insisted since Red had a tendency to ignore his own limits. It was frustrating at times but now he was very thankful to have a moment to process everything.

_-and try to not blow his load all over blue’s new boots._

“Red? Are you Ok? Was The Name Calling Too Much?” Blue had dropped his voice to slightly above a whisper but the worry in his tone was as clear as day. “Just Tell Me What You Need- I Can Cut The Rope If You Want-”

“-no, no fuck-” Red grit his teeth and tried to calm down enough to get his words out. He might have been getting carried away in his fantasies but his fear of worrying his boyfriend thankfully overrode his horniness long enough to get a few words out. “blue, babe, yer look so fucking good, too good i can’t- it’s- it’s perfect ’m- fuck-” Red had to bite his tongue when he realised that Blue had one of his leather-clad hands reassuringly pressed against the side of his skull. “please can we do summit ‘m gonna explode.”

There was a moment where Blue still looked worried and Red thought he was going to call the whole thing off. But then Blue’s reassuring smile slipped back into a smirk and his eyelights began glittering with mischief. 

“Oh I See-” Blue took the initiative and straddled his bound boyfriend on his chair, pushing their magic flush together and making them both groan, “You Think You Can Screw Your Way Out Of Trouble Then, Hmm?”

Red knew that teasing Blue back would only get him into more trouble but he couldn’t resist, “who me? wouldn’t think of it officer- fuck!”

Blue cut him off by grinding his leather clad ass against Red’s cock, playing dirtier than Red would have ever anticipated. 

Not that he was complaining. Red was pushed right back to being on the edge of shooting his load all over the ‘officer’ who was dry humping him. 

“Officer Fuck Hmm?” Blue teased with another roll of his hips, only faltering when his own cock gained friction on Red’s bound form. “Interesting Nickname For Someone You Don’t Want To Have Sex With-” Blue grabbed Red’s chin with his hand so that he couldn’t look away from his lust lidded sockets as he leaned in close, “-Let's See How Long It Takes Me To Change Your Mind.”


	5. RottenJoke- Hiding together in a really tight space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Office Au, Very Suggestive, Smoking, Shotgunning, Make-outs, Unresolved Sexual Tension.

Sans _despised_ his job.

He hated the shitty hours, the tiny desk he had to share in his sauna of an office, and the boss who couldn’t even remember his name. But the new ban on smoking really was the last straw. The powers that be had decided that their whole office block was going to be smoke-free. It sounded great in theory with it banning the bigwigs smoking in their private offices, something Sans despised when he had to deliver something upstairs and left itching for his own smokes. What wasn’t great was them removing the designated smoking areas completely. No shelters, no ashtrays, a complete site-wide ban. If Sans wanted to light up now he had to walk down five flights of stairs, out the building, and down to a street corner at the edge of the block. Which was pretty fucking difficult when he only had a half hour lunch and redundant five-minute breaks. 

Which was why he was currently shoved into an annex that the security cams couldn’t see. Sat on a cold stone step contemplating how he was going to hand in his notice as he blew smoke into the autumn air. 

The sound of footsteps approaching made him freeze and want to stub out his cigarette initially but with what he was thinking right now being caught breaking the rules would make it easier to leave. What he didn’t expect was for the footsteps to stop momentarily before another monster turned the corner and practically fall on him. Sans’s magic ran cold when he felt the scrape of bone against bone and realised just who the skeleton monster on top of him actually was. 

No one in the whole office ever dared to refer to the CEO’s assistant by anything but his nickname with most of them not even knowing it either. He was known only as Black. 

“Shit, I Didn’t See You There,” Black said a little casually for someone who was basically straddling a stranger. “Guess I’m Not The Only One Who Figured Out The Blind Spot Huh?” he laughed lightly, sending vibrations through Sans’s ribcage before he removed himself from their tangle of limbs. “I Hope You Don’t Mind Sharing.” 

Sans was dumbfounded, could feel his whole skull flushing with magic, but managed to fumble a semi-coherent sentence; “yeah, it’s- i don’t mind.”

Black gave Sans a smirk that highlighted his sharp features before he sat down next to him and began searching his pockets for his own smokes. Watching him kicked Sans into gear and reminded him that he still had a lit cigarette between his shaking fingers. He flicked off the excess ash and smoked it quickly before lighting up another right after. All the while unable to take his eyes of Black pulling out an old tin from his pristeen jacket. Black was immaculately dressed as always; his deep burgundy suit would have looked stupid on anyone else but it fit him like a glove. Sans should have guessed it wasn’t just the office drones that had been affected by the ban. But right now he couldn’t focus on anything else other than Black’s suit sliding against his Ulna as he started to roll himself a smoke. He found himself taking another long drag when he saw a sliver of Black’s purple tongue sealing the rizla making his skull coloured even further. 

It just didn’t seem fair that he not only had to not freak out about being so close to someone so many pay grades above him and have his casual crush on the guy kicked into high gear. Sans had always admired Black’s attractiveness from afar but having him pressed up to his side was really doing things to him. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he wanted to- 

“You Know.” Black’s voice cut through the silence as he gave Sans a sideways glance. “There’s No Need To Act So-” 

Black gestured towards Sans with his brow bone raised as if he couldn’t quite think of the word. Luckily Sans’s shitty ass mind had a broken filter and was more than happy to give him the answer. 

“intimidated?” 

“Yeah That.” Black shuffled back on the step they were wedged on so he could look at Sans properly and give him a smile that made Sans’s soul flutter. “It’s My Fault Really- Sorry-You Obviously Know Who I Am...But I Haven’t Asked Your Name Yet.”

It took Sans longer than felt comfortable to realise that Black’s hand awkwardly extended towards him was an invitation for a handshake. He’d heard rumours about the guy around the office, most of them bad, and here Black was being a perfect gentleman. Black didn’t need to be nice to Sans. Hell, Sans was used to monsters like him walking all over their underlings. So, again, he opened his mouth before thinking.

“sans,” he replied while returning the handshake despite his mind screaming at him for being in over his head. 

“ Really?!” Black almost yelled, surprising them both before he caught himself.

Sans didn’t have the confidence to question that outburst so he just nodded softly. He didn’t miss how they hadn’t actually broken the handshake, mainly because he couldn’t believe how nice Black’s soft bones felt against his. Black didn’t seem offended, quite the opposite in fact. 

The smirk he’d been giving Sans earlier was back. 

“Well Sans, Got A Light?”

There was something in Black’s expression that made Sans feel like a deer in the headlights but he was too nervous to figure out what it was. He dutifully fished for his lighter and passed it to Black while ignoring the way his magic tingled when their fingertips touched. Sans took another drag of his cigarette and tried not to flinch every time he heard Black failing to light the flint. It was obvious to him in hindsight that Black wouldn’t be used to losing shitty lighters that only worked when you flicked them a certain way and was about to offer to light it for him when he felt Black sliding the lighter back on his lap. 

“Hmm Not Working For Me,” Black whispered now he had leaned in closer, the deep pools of magic in his sockets sparkling with all sorts of promises. “Hope You Don’t Mind Sharing This Too.”

Black reached over to the hand Sans had the cigarette in but instead of taking it from him just brought Sans’s hand up to _his_ mouth. He took a drag while maintaining eye contact as if daring Sans to freak out or something. The one thing that Sans could think of doing was perhaps the stupidest idea he’d ever had. He was screaming internally as he went on autopilot and closed the gap between him and Black and pressed their teeth together. He knew that he was probably going to lose his job, or even his fucking life, for doing something so stupid. But the small squeak of surprise he heard while Black opened his mouth was momentarily worth it. 

Sans felt Black exhale into his mouth and almost went giddy with the fumes. To his surprise the other skeleton hadn’t pulled away, and when Sans moved back Black immediately directed the cigarette back between his teeth. Sans took in a long drag and moaned when Black kissed him with enough force to slam his back into the wall. They went back and forth like this until the cigarette had burnt out, bringing in tongues when the last of the smoke had dissipated. It was all over far too soon when Black’s phone started to ring and he drew back with a string of curses. He had a short conversation with whoever was on the other line before hanging up and stumbling to his feet. 

Sans was in a daze wondering if the last ten minutes had actually been real when a small cough told him that Black hadn’t left yet. 

“See You Around Sans,” Black said after looking Sans up and down a final time then vanished around the corner. 

Sans immediately fumbled to find his shitty lighter and lit up again. He knew he was running late on his break, something he cared about deeply now that he had no intention of leaving. But it wasn’t like he could turn up to his desk with a flushed face and tight pants without causing all sorts of shit. 

He just needed to calm down… and plan how he could shuffle his shifts around to take the same break for the rest of the week.


	6. MapleBlossom-A thinks that they don’t deserve B’s attention and/or love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew... all aboard the angst train.   
> Tags; Sfw drabble, Relationship angst, self-worth issues, anxiety/panic attack, hurt/comfort.

Slim keyed in the code to go to another universe almost automatically before hesitating to hit enter. Even with a storm raging outside and blocking out most of the light he could clearly make out how much his hands were shaking. He had made this trip countless times before so there was no reason for him to pause. That’s what he needed to keep telling himself anyways; he’d made up his mind, he knew that it was going to be for the best for everyone involved and he needed to do it now before he was consumed with guilt. It was the right thing to do. 

_so why the fuck was his vision starting to blur around the edges?!_

Thankfully, Slim’s autopilot kicked in and he was standing in front of Papyrus’s front door before he had another chance to second guess himself. There was a storm in this universe too, a weird coincidence and one that made him shiver in the falling snow. He managed to snap out of his trance before he knocked on the door and allowed himself a few moments to go over what he wanted to say. This way of shutting down his emotions had been his defense mechanism for years but Papyrus deserved so much better than a monotone husk kicking him to the curb. Slim had to let himself feel _something_ to get his point across. It was for Papyrus’s benefit alone, not his, but giving his soon-to-be ex the respect he deserved was worth the pain it would put him through.

He just hoped he’d be able to hold off his impending breakdown until he was back in his own universe. Papyrus didn’t need to see just how pathetic he really was.

“Oh Slim!” Papyrus beamed when he opened the door, the light from his home lighting him from behind like some kind of ethereal being. 

Slim couldn’t have planned for a better metaphor with him being in the dark looking like a shifty low-life who had no business being in the presence of such an angel. 

“I Haven’t Forgotten A Date Night Have I?” Papyrus continued as he ushered a reluctant Slim inside. “I’m Usually So Good At Remembering- Or! Is This A Surprise Attack For Extra Date Power? Most Unexpected, I Will Have No Way To Be Able To Resist!”

Slim tried not to grimace as every single word cut him like a knife straight to his soul. No matter how he played this the break up was going to hurt Papyrus. Papyrus was the type to pour his soul into everything he did and that included their relationship. Which was why Slim felt so guilty; he was going to hurt Papyrus by breaking up with him no matter what. They shouldn’t have been together in the first place either, Slim was just never going to be good enough for him. He knew he shouldn’t have taken fucking advantage of Papyrus’s loving nature but he was so swept up by someone as amazing as Papyrus wanting to spend time with him. It had snowballed from there and Slim didn’t have the sense to stop it. He was weak and saw an opportunity for the affection he so desperately craved and took it without a second thought about-

“Are You Ok Slim? You Look Worried?”

Papyrus’s voice broke through Slim’s troubled thoughts like a ray of sunshine, sealing the deal on what he needed to do. If he put it off or tried to find an excuse he was just going to hurt Papyrus more. Papyrus deserved to know the truth. 

“pap, we need to talk.”Slim’s voice was already hoarse and shaky making him feel like he was already falling before he’d even started. 

No matter how hard Papyrus tried to hide it there was no denying the way his smile wavered when he heard those dreaded words. Slim wanted to blurt everything out and get it over with but he held back as Papyrus sat on the couch and patted the space next to him. Slim was sure his soul was going to leap through his quivering mouth but he took his seat and tried to ignore the feeling of dread sweeping his entire body. There was an uncomfortable silence before he managed to speak, his voice coming out so much smaller than he ever thought possible. 

“i don’t think-i don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

The tension in the air doubled in intensity while the weight of Slim’s words sunk in. Slim wasn’t sure if he wanted to run, throw up, or do something to make Papyrus yell at him. He’d braced himself for every situation apart from what was happening right now. Papyrus hadn’t moved and while his smile had faded into a more serious expression he didn’t seem too mad or upset. He looked deep in thought like he was trying to process the situation before he did anything rash or said something without thinking. 

That was the thing about Papyrus, he was constantly trying to do what was best for everyone. 

Slim didn’t deserve him, he never did and he was an idiot to think otherwise.

“Oh That’s- Did I Do Something To Upset You?” Papyrus eventually spoke in a soft voice while shifting himself closer to where Slim was sat. 

Even though he tried to hide it Slim could tell Papyrus was hurt from the tone of his voice. It almost broke him on the spot. 

“I’m Really Sorry If I Did, Is There Anything I Can Do?”

“no, no it’s not you pap-” Slim tried to sound reassuring even though his mind was screaming at him for being such a fuck up. “i’m just a bad influence. i’ve done some really, really bad things pap and it’s fucked me up. for good. i’m never gonna be the partner you deserve no matter how much you try and help me-” Slim paused to try and stop himself from blurting everything out all it did was make him choke back a sob “it feels like i’m using you to make myself feel better. i don’t mean to, i just want you- and- and i-i don’t want-”

Slim was unable to finish his sentence. He was trying so hard to explain himself for Papyrus’s benefit and he couldn’t even do that right. He could feel himself spiraling- he needed to get out- he needed to- 

“While I Respect Your Feelings Slim, I’m Afraid You’re A Little Misinformed-” Papyrus spoke in the same level tone as earlier while reaching over to take Slim’s hands in his so that he’d have his full attention. “I Know You Have A Troubled Past, And I Know It’s Changed You In Ways You Don’t Like But-” Papyrus smiled softly while brushing the single tear that had fallen down Slim’s cheekbone before continuing. “I Didn’t Ask You To Be My Date Mate So I Could Fix You, I Want To Be With You As You Are, If You Want To Work On Your Issues I’m Here To Support You At Your Own Pace, I Can Do This As A Friend But I-”

Slim looked up from where their hands were connected as tears went unchecked down his cheeks, his soul skipping a beat when he caught Papyrus’s gaze. There was no disgust or disappointment in his face- only- only- 

“I Really Do Love You And I Want To Be With You” 

“pap-” Slim choked out as more tears fell down his face, barely able to speak as the pent-up emotion hit him like a freight train. “i love you too-i’m- i’m so sorry-i fuck-”

The dam broke fully when Slim was unable to contain his sobs anymore. He’d been so stupid, he’d let himself spiral into a pit of self-doubt when there was someone who truly cared for him. Papyrus couldn’t fix what had happened to him, but he wasn’t trying too. Slim was just to caught up in his own problems to be able to see it. 

“It’s Ok, I’m Here.” Papyrus had his arms around Slim now, taking hold of him and holding him as close as possible as he cried it out. “I’m Not Going Anywhere. Not While You Still Love Me, That’s All That Matters Right Now.”


	7. ClassicBlood- Multiple Prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combo of two prompts- they worked v well together imo- 18. Clothes are off, They’re both ready for sex but A gets nervous and 35. A and B are trying to be friends with benefits, feelings happen.
> 
> A follow on from this [Kinktober entry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213729/chapters/27892818) in which Blood is both a Bara and kinda Feral. Just with Sans this time but both classicfontcest and one-sided horrorcest is mentioned. 
> 
> Tags: size difference, overstimulation, fantasising, frienimies with benifits, developing feelings, begging, anal fingering, anal sex, semi-confessions, nervousness in the bedroom.

Sans made sure to keep his lazy grin firm on his face as he waved his brother and Sugar goodbye from the door to their home. Sugar was still using Papyrus for support as they made their way to the car but it warmed Sans’s soul just to see the fragile skeleton up and about. It had been a month or so since the mishap with the machine they used to travel between worlds that had rendered Sugar much smaller and weaker than before. Both Sans and Papyrus had felt responsible for what happened and were doing everything they could to help him. This included regular check-ups with Alphys, which Papyrus was taking him to today, to try and add supplements to his diet. The other countermeasure they had taken was to keep Sugar safe, which mostly revolved around trying to control _his_ brother. 

That was why Sans was shaking on the spot when they drove away. He had an ‘arrangement’ with Blood that he was equal parts nervous and excited about fulfilling now they had the house to themselves. 

Sugar hadn’t been the only one changed that day. Blood had come out of the machine that day twice his size with more magic than he knew how to handle. Where Sugar had become weaker Blood had become stronger and where Sugar struggled to stay conscious Blood was awake more than Papyrus was. Not only that but a week or so after the machine had messed them up Blood had cornered Sans and fucked him, and then his brother, so hard they were sore for days. Blood excess magic made it seem like he was constantly in heat or some other bullshit. No matter how hard Sans had wanted to resist him at first he had been putty in the larger skeleton’s hands.

Sans convinced himself that he’d let Blood fuck him solely to keep Sugar and his brother safe at the time. Blood would never willingly hurt Sugar but he was just too fragile since the change. Plus, since Blood and Sugar weren’t exactly an item either it threw a lot of complicated feelings into the mix. Blood had a safer outlet with a partner who could handle his increase in size and strength with only a few sore bones to show instead of something much worse. When Sans had agreed to come back to Blood’s room the next day he was still repeating that mantra of keeping the others safe. But when he felt Blood’s huge cock bottom out inside him as he bit down on a pillow he knew it was only partly true. He wanted Blood to fuck him just as much as Blood needed an outlet to stop him from turning into a sex-crazed beast. 

Thankfully Papyrus understood completely having experienced the effect Blood’s new form first hand. And seen what it did to Sans. Apart from that first time though Papyrus hadn’t been too interested in joining them, preferring the gentle lovemaking he shared with Sans over Blood’s current animalistic state. He was more than happy to open up their relationship though; he wasn’t the jealous type and he’d spoken about having different partners in the past. Papyrus even went so far as to comment that sleeping with Blood would be good for him. Blood could definitely scratch certain itches that Papyrus couldn’t and Sans was glad there were no negative feelings on Papyrus’s part for that fact. Not only that, but the casual fucks he had with Blood were having a positive effect on the larger skeleton too. He was a lot less feral outside of the bedroom now he had a proper outlet by screwing Sans senseless.

Not that Sans was complaining. The real problem was he was enjoying their ‘arrangement’ a little too much. It was meant to be for stress relief only, a mutual way of getting off that made their living situation more bearable. But Sans couldn’t get his double out of his mind. He would be lying in bed and feel the ghosting of larger hands across his body or trying to concentrate at work and have an insatiable craving for Blood’s cock shoved in his mouth. The worst was when the ate together as a household. Watching Blood being gentle and trying to feed a sleepy Sugar would make Sans wish that Blood would show him that care as well. 

Sans wasn’t an idiot. He’d been through the same kind of feelings when he’d first fallen for Papyrus all those years ago. What he couldn’t understand was both how he was feeling all these things whilst still being head over heels for Papyrus, and why his mind thought Blood of all monsters was a suitable partner. Sans knew that Papyrus would be understanding but fuck if it didn’t feel like he was doing something wrong with the way his soul would flutter at the mere thought of being with Blood. The final straw had been when he woke up from a dream this morning where his imagination had played out their time alone today. Blood had scooped Sans up in his huge arms and bounced him on his lap, holding Sans close and looking deep into his eyes while they fucked. 

Which was why Sans was a shaking mess as he made his way to Blood’s room. It was why he had only managed to nod when Blood asked if they were alone in the house. He couldn’t speak. If he let himself talk he just knew he was going to ask for more than what their arrangement was meant to be. He didn’t put up a fight when Blood had led him back towards his bed, which was more of a nest of blankets at this point, or when Blood pushed his teeth against Sans’s in a bruising kiss. Sans whimpered when he felt Blood start to strip his lower half and tried to distract himself by doing the same to him. He worked Blood’s huge length in his hands until he made the larger skeleton groan against him but he couldn’t stop himself from squeaking in alarm when Blood did the same. 

Rather than just carry on like he would have done on their first time together Blood paused. He pulled back from a near-naked Sans with a puzzled look on his face when he noticed the other skeleton shaking. Sans was screaming at himself internally at not even being able to hide just how aroused he was already. He wanted Blood so badly that it hurt and that terrified him. He could feel his soul pounding in his chest as his mind replayed the dream of Blood taking him just how he wanted and he could feel the words starting to form on his tongue. He knew that the reality was going to be better than any dream, but if he asked for something that was like confessing that he wanted this. _it was just meant to be sex!_ Why was he- why couldn’t he-

“Somethin’ troubling you precious?” Blood’s low timber did a great job in masking the rattling of Sans’s bones for a few moments, long enough for Sans to feel how hard Blood was throbbing in his hands. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet after getting me all worked up.”

Sans had been frozen but now he was scrambling to try and say something, _anything_ to make sure that Blood didn’t leave him in a desperate puddle of his own magic. 

“no, no i want this-” _fuck_. Sans didn’t need to look at Blood to know how much that little confession was going to go right to his already inflated ego. But now he’d started he didn’t see the point in stopping, not if it was going to get him what he’d been dreaming about. “i’m fine i just want-i just-”

“-Tell me Sans” Blood cut him off by pulling him closer, making their cocks brush against each other long enough for them both to groan. “I wanna know what’s got you blushin’ so hard”

“can i-” Sans swallowed hard when he felt Blood’s warm breath caress his already heated skull. It was now or never. “canisitinyourlapandrideyou?” 

Blood chuckled and tightened his hold on Sans’s arm as he shuffled their position on the bed until his back was against the wall. “What was that? Didn’t quite catch it.”

Sans almost fell for Blood’s teasing until he realised that Blood had only moved so that he’d be in the best position to have Sans in his lap. Blood knew _exactly_ what he’d asked for and was just playing with him.

“don’t make me say it again, asshole.” 

“I’m just playing with ya. Of course you can- shit- you’re making me fucking throb just thinking about it.” Blood moved Sans’s hand back down to his cock to prove his point, waiting for Sans to curse under his breath before adding; “climb on board.”

Sans tried not to let his skull colour any further as he mumbled more insults under his breath much to Blood’s amusement. Blood let him straddle his lap properly before he smirked and pushed two fingers into Sans’s mouth. Sans knew that it was for his benefit but the rough treatment almost made him complain until he saw the look on Blood’s face. Sans had forgotten all about avoiding eye contact for a moment and _fuck_ was he was glad that he did. Blood had been teasing him about blushing but his own skull was a bright scarlet, his one good eye fixed on where he was playing with Sans’s tongue while his teeth looked clenched. For the first time Sans wondered if he wasn’t the only one who’d had his fair share of fantasies. Despite all their differences they were technically the same person after all. So it made sense that they were both insatiable perverts. 

With his fingers adequately lubed up Blood did his best in preparing Sans by slowly stretching him out with his fingers. Since they had been fucking every few days the preparations were more out of habit than a necessity now since magical bodies were incredibly malleable. Sans appreciated it nonetheless since it gave him time to prepare for being in a much more active position. Blood would still be able to move him if he wanted to but Sans’s cock was dribbling from thinking about being the one to control how hard and deep that huge length was going to be fucking him. All too soon the prep was done and with Blood’s hand removed Sans adjusted himself until the head of Blood’s pulsing cock was pressing into his entrance. 

Sans took a deep breath and slowly tried to work himself down on Blood’s length.

“That’s it easy does it-Hhnnn!” 

Blood’s moans and heavy breathing were much more pronounced now Sans could study his face properly and take his time sinking down. He knew Blood was vocal from their other sessions but that was always rough and fast. Sans always thought that sleeping with him was a means to an end with Blood, so it was nice to know he had such a profound effect on him even at a slow pace. He kept this up with short bursts of clenching his magic to pull a few extra sounds out of Blood until he was fully seated in his lap. Blood’s eye had been screwed shut but when it opened it went straight to Sans’s bare pelvis. Being able to see himself through the translucent magic that was pushing against Sans’s spine make his eye light blow out and a loud moan fall from his open mouth. 

“Holy fuck, You look so fucking amazing Sans.” Blood grit his teeth again and teasingly bumped his hips upwards before shooting Sans a manic grin. “Ready?”

“yeah” Sans replied breathlessly, pushing down the voice that reminded him that Blood’s insane look wasn’t all for show as he felt that first thrust. “oh shittttt”

Sans couldn’t believe the change of position could feel so good but Blood’s slight movements were rendering him speechless. He let Blood bounce him a few times before he started to take a more active role and fuck himself on the other skeleton’s huge cock. Blood spluttered when Sans slammed himself down and rolled his pelvis, the hands he’d had on Sans’s hips being moved to the screwed up sheets as he let Sans take full control. Sans would have been worried about Blood actually enjoying the change of pace if he couldn’t feel how hot and heavy his cock felt inside him. Whether he knew it or not Blood’s body definitely needed this just as much as Sans did. It felt amazing to hear and feel how appreciative Blood was as Sans rode him with his hands laced in Blood’s huge ribcage.

Of course as they both got closer to cumming the power balance shifted again. Sans had been vocal from the start but now his moans were more pleas for Blood to take him harder and faster as his cock stretched Sans’s magic to its limit. Sans had been moving so fast that he was dripping magic all over Blood and the other skeleton seemed just as worked up from holding back. Sans almost let go of Blood’s rib cage to touch his own length but when Blood wrapped his arms around his smaller frame to pull him close. Just like in his dream Blood looked right in his eyes as he fucked him hard, the beat of both their souls just as deafening as they held each other as close as possible. The friction of Sans’s cock rubbing against Blood was more than enough to push him to the edge. He was going to cum, hard, but he needed one more thing to give him what had been haunting his dreams. 

“fuck- there- right there- blood, blood _please_ -” Sans practically screamed as he teetered on the line of climax, no longer caring how desperate he sounded. Not when Blood’s moans were just as loud as his. “please kiss me i’m so close mnf-”

Blood didn’t hesitate to slam their teeth together again. There was so much more in this feverish kiss then Sans had ever felt between them before. Earlier the kiss was just a way to get each other aroused quicker, but now Blood was pushing his tongue into Sans’s mouth like he wanted to devour him whole. Sans felt the spark between them stronger than ever before and came with a shout as his cock twitched with each spurt. Blood was right behind him, filling Sans up with a drawn-out cry as he bottomed out and held Sans down while filling him up. Sans still shaking for minutes as the sensation of being filled sent hard aftershocks around his tired frame. But even through his haze he didn’t miss the feeling of his and Blood’s soul’s beating in tandem as he was held close to the other skeleton’s chest. 

Eventually they had to separate from each other. Apart from when Blood had passed out with him and Papyrus after their first time the arrangement didn’t involve anything after they’d cum. Sans was meant to pick up his shit and leave...but he really didn’t want to. With more clarity seeping into his consciousness Sans knew that he’d probably imagined their connection and that nothing had changed. Which would have been fine before but now it stung like a knife across the chest. Sans was fighting back the urge to crawl back into bed as he reached for his hoodie, not bothering to gather anything else before turning back to say goodbye.

“i’ll just- hey!”

Sans didn’t know what to do 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Blood said sleepily before adjusting their positions so Sans was tucked into his chest neatly. “If I’d known sooner how you felt I wouldn’t have let you leave before, shit Sans, i hope it aint been for too long?” He raised the part of his brow bone that wasn’t caved in from the hole in his head until Sans shook his head. Then he sighed and wrapped his arms around Sans properly, holding him close so that Sans could feel the steady beat of his soul again. “Good. Just let me hold you, for now, we can figure out the rest later.”

Sans had so many questions on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t get them out. Not when he was being given the thing he’d been craving since his first time with Blood. He knew now that he’d formed a deep attachment from sharing himself so fully with Blood. He didn’t know if the feelings were entirely mutual but Blood would have pushed him away if there wasn’t anything there. So it was a start. Sans knew he needed to worry about what this was between them and how _both_ of their brothers fit in but for now he could feel the pull of sleep calling him. It was strange, for someone he was terrified of before all of this Blood was surprisingly gentle in the way he was holding Sans.

He felt surprisingly safe in the larger skeleton’s arms.


	8. BlackCandy-  A and B take a shower together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealer's choice! I've been really into Underlust Papyrus (Candy) recently so I wanted to take a prompt for myself!  
> Tags: Public sex, Shower sex, Body worship, Teasing, Dry Humping, Full Ectobodies, Wall Sex, Rough Sex, Manipulative Behaviour.

Black had no fucking idea why he kept agreeing to come to these stupid meetups. 

Here he was, surrounded by skeletons from pitifully simple universes all in the guise of peace across the multiverse, bored out of his fucking mind. Black understood the need to keep in contact with the skeletons from other universes but if it were up to him it would be a formal exchange. Swapping battle strategies or reporting if anyone had dusted. Apparently that didn’t facilitate bonding enough to pacify the softer universes who had decided they _had_ to have bi-monthly outings as a group instead. The only reason Black didn’t blow his top was his promise to his brother to not cause a scene after almost killing half of their alternates when they first met. 

That and there was no way he would show any weakness by refusing to come. Not when skeletons from the other dangerous universes had agreed without a fuss. 

Today’s chosen activity was really testing his patience though. The meetup was arranged to take place in Blue’s universe and since they were currently experiencing a heatwave Blue had decided to take everyone to a waterpark. While Black didn’t mind the sound of having somewhere cool to relax in theory, the reality was anything but enjoyable. There were so many other monsters and humans at the park and the activities available made them all shout at each other and squeal when they were ‘having fun’. Black couldn’t even take a proper swim without bumping into several ignorant guests who lacked spatial awareness. 

So while the rest of his group was in the water Black had opted to stew in his anger from a nearby sunlounger. He could even see Edge, one of the other skeletons who he respected despite their rivalry, enjoying himself in one of the jacuzzi pools. Black had considered going to join him since he quite enjoyed looking at Edge, especially in a swimsuit, but that would cause more issues than it was worth. So instead he was left alone in the sea of noise as he watched everyone else having fun. He tried to look as disinterested as possible as he let his formed ecto-body soak up the sun, but despite knowing how good he looked he despised sitting around being bone idle. He would have insisted on leaving too if it wasn’t for the fact his brother was currently queuing for water rides with the majority of their group. Slim looked genuinely happy goofing off with everyone, something Black wouldn’t _ever_ take for granted.

Black definitely needed to cool off and get away from the screaming masses in the most discreet way possible. Thankfully the waterpark was well equipped with cleaning facilities and they were reasonably nearby. A hot shower was just what he needed to cool off and keep his temper in check. Black was feeling pretty pleased with himself about his smart decision which only increased when he reached the empty shower block. All of the guests were either changing somewhere else or were having too much fun in the park, something that suited him perfectly.  
He picked a stall with the cleanest looking shower curtain and hopped inside, hissing softly when the hot spray hit his formed body. Black ran his hands over his taut body as he let the water cascade all over him, contemplating just how wasted he was in a group more interested in fooling around than physical prowess. Black knew he could have afforded to slack off long ago but there was no way in hell he was going to be second best to any of his alternates. He had to stay one step ahead so that they knew they didn’t stand a chance against him. 

Black was so wrapped up in boosting his own ego that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone until he heard the rustle of the shower curtain opening behind him. He was about to scream at the idiot who didn’t bother to check if the stall was free when his eyes fell upon the most perfect pair of tits he’d ever seen. 

What was even better was remembering just who that bubblegum pink shade of ecto actually belonged to. 

“Room For One More Darlin’?” Candy, a skeleton from a universe they had only recently just discovered asked while giving Black a smile that made his soul flip. 

Black knew his whole skull was flushed already from the surprise, colouring even further when his eye lights trailed across Candy’s perfect curves. Where his ecto was solid and strong Candy’s looked ridiculously soft. And that hot pink bikini he was wearing left little to the imagination. They had only known Candy for a few weeks but Black would be the first to admit he’d had some interesting fantasies concerning the statuesque beauty in front of him. Black was so distracted that it took him a solid minute to realise he was yet to respond. 

“Sure, Um Lemme Just-” Black tried to ignore how his voice had gone a little uneven as he moved to the other side of the stall to let Candy slide under the running water. “After You.”

Candy gave Black the sweetest little giggle before stepping under the shower spray. Black took advantage of Candy’s closing his sockets to look him up and down properly. He couldn’t believe just how amazing Candy’s body really was; it looked even better close up with the tiny bikini clinging to his curves. Black could just imagine himself undoing the little side ties to be able to see Candy without restriction. He had to consciously tear his gaze away before Candy caught him staring, though he would have happily watched the water trickling down the other skeleton’s body all day long. Black usually had an excellent control of his baser functions but there was no way he didn’t notice how his cock was hardening in his swim trunks. 

“Mmm That Feels So Good!” Candy hummed while running his hands down his body making Black have to bite back his own groan. “I Know There Are A Few Stalls Free But I Can Never Reach My Back Properly-” Candy winked before turning around and handing Black the shower gel he’d seemingly produced out of nowhere.“Will You Be A Doll And Help Me Out?” 

Black short-circuited for a moment when he realised just what Candy was asking him. He’d just been fantasising about touching his perfect body and now he was being handed an opportunity on a silver platter. Black took the bottle quickly before he had a chance to second guess himself. He knew it was going to be incredibly hard for him to show some restraint but like hell was he gonna miss out on his chance. He was a skeleton of high personal standards and would have to hope he could commit everything to memory. Today was surely gonna give him jerk off material for weeks.

Despite his usual confidence Black couldn’t deny how hard it was to keep quiet when he first touched Candy’s body. He tried to focus on rubbing the shower gel in circles on Candy’s unbelievably soft ecto while his eyes took in everything they could. He hadn’t noticed it before but Candy had markings on the backs of his thighs and just above his panty line. They looked like tattoos that humans seemed to enjoy but both the bows on his thighs and the heart on his back looked like they were made of a darker shade of magic. Black was already impressed with Candy’s body but this took his breath away. He wasn’t usually the type to be attracted to someone unless they could match him in battle but he couldn’t deny that Candy really was something else-

\- and that something else was turning him the fuck on.

Black had only managed to keep his composure for a few moments until he heard Candy’s soft whimpers. His voice was heavenly and he wasn’t showing any restraint in letting Black know exactly how he liked to be touched. Black’s hands had a mind of their own as they went in search of what would pull the best noises out of the other skeleton. Before he knew it his hands were trailing lower and lower so he could rub hard around Candy’s hips. Candy seemed like he was thoroughly enjoying it, arching into Black’s touch and sticking out his perfect bubble butt. Black was gritting his teeth to keep his own voice in check as every little moan Candy gave him sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. If Candy turned around now there would be no way to hide the huge tent in his shorts but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to move his hands even lower, to drag that perfect ass closer to him and maybe even reach between his legs to-

“Mhmm That Was Really- Whoops!” Candy interrupted his train of thought by speaking and even more so when he knocked the bottle of shower gel off the side when turning around “Lemme Pick That Up.”

It became clear very quickly that Candy’s ‘clumsy’ mistake hadn’t been an accident when Black got an unrestricted view of his ass while he bent over. With the shift in position, the tiny bikini was pulled tighter making Black lose his cool completely when he caught the clear outline of pussy lips between his legs. 

“Holy Shit,” Black hissed before he had the chance to stop himself. 

He was embarrassed for a nanosecond before he caught Candy looking back at him while still bent over.

“Like What You See?” Candy purred before moving backwards until his ass was pressed flush against Black’s tenting erection,“Sure Feels That Way.”

There was a beat of Candy giving him the most mischievous look before he stood up to brace himself against the wall while grinding into Black hard. Black cursed under his breath as his hands shot forward to grab at Candy’s hips so he could buck into him just as hard. With only a few pieces of water soaked material between them Black could feel everything. His cock slid perfectly between Candy’s ass cheeks and they both gasped when he thrust right against Candy’s pussy. It felt great but knowing it could feel even better if they removed the barriers made the frustration build pretty quickly. Black was pretty far gone but he had the sense to pull back for a second. He might have been the type to take what he wanted, but he wasn’t gonna fuck someone without explicit permission when they had the added risk of being in public. 

“You-Fuck-You Don’t Wanna Keep Doing That If You Wanna Be Able To Walk Later.” 

What was meant to be a way to call it off before they went too far came out more like a lust fueled ramble. Which Candy, of course, took more as an invitation. 

“Ohhhhh, You Sound Fun!” Candy shot Black another wink over his shoulder before moving one of his hands so he could push his panties to the side and give Black an incredible view of his bare pussy, “What Are You Waiting For Darlin’?” 

The temptation to just pull his cock out and sink into Candy’s dripping entrance was so high but Black wanted to do this right. He wanted to see Candy’s face when he gave him the ride of his life and take full control of their position. Instead of taking Candy’s invitation he turned him around and slammed him against the shower wall. 

“We’re Doing This My Way, Understood?” Black growled, shoving his shorts down while Candy wrapped his legs around his back. As soon as Black felt the heat of Candy’s magic on the head of his cock he pushed in hard, his eye lights blowing out when he felt Candy’s velvety walls surrounding him. “Fuck!”

Black grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning when he bottomed out fully. They might have been alone in the showers with the spray to mask a lot of their noises but if they were too loud they were sure to pull unwanted attention. There was no way Black wanted to have to stop before cumming now he’d felt just how incredible Candy felt from the inside too. It was like Candy’s magic was made to fit around him with the other Skeleton rolling his hips almost immediately to let Black know he was ready. Black adjusted their position a little so that Candy was pressed into the wall at just the right angle before he set up a bruising pace. 

In any other situation Black would have loved to have taken his time to work Candy up properly and appreciate his whole body. But the thrill of being in public made everything feel so much more intense. Black couldn’t keep his hips still and the way Candy moved with him was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. And that wasn’t even mentioning how incredible he looked. Black didn’t know how it was possible that someone could look this good getting fucked but Candy’s body moved so fluidly while he panted and shivered until his face was a blushing, drooling mess. Black was just managing to groan through clenched teeth as he held Candy against the wall but he could feel the burn in his legs when he started thrusting even harder. 

“Oh, Gods Yes!” Candy moaned loudly at the increased pace as he tried to match Black’s pace with his hips.“Don’t Hold Back- Mhff!”

“Do You Want Everyone To Fucking Hear Us?” Black slammed his hand over Candy’s mouth to silence him, trying to ignore how the change in position made Candy tighten around him. “I Know You Can’t Get Enough Of My Cock, But We Gotta Be Quick Before- Before-Oh-” 

Black couldn’t help cutting himself off. All rational thought went out the window when Candy undid his top and let his huge breasts spring free. Candy stuck his tongue out for a second when he gained he had the upper hand before guiding Black’s skull towards his chest. Black didn’t need asking to do what Candy wanted, latching his mouth around one of his nipples while the hand that wasn’t supporting Candy’s weight grabbed at the other perfect mound. Black was in heaven. Luckily for him his moans were muffled as he forgot completely about telling the other skeleton to be quiet. He was helpless to Candy’s charms and now he was on the verge of losing his carefully constructed visage if it meant he could enjoy the other skeleton’s incredible body. 

Black was so far gone that his fast approaching climax surprised him by making him actually fucking _whimper._

“Feels Good? You Gonna Cum Big Boy?” Candy was breathless but the use of a nickname made Black groan and start to bottom out inside him. “Fuck Yes- Fill Me Up!”

Black was never one to take orders, but he could feel his cock already twitching with the start of his climax. “Shit!” he said before groaning loudly as he came deep inside Candy’s heavenly walls. 

Black kept up his thrusts as he rode out his hard orgasm, bringing the hand he had on Candy's chest down between his legs. He'd caught glimpses of Candy's piercing before but now the bar gave him the perfect direction to find his clit. A few quick circles and he felt Candy tightening around him, moving his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry as he came around Black’s twitching cock. While Black wasn’t one to get sentimental he was pretty sure he was going to get lost in Candy’s hazy pink eyes as they slowly came down from their high, shivering now the water had turned cold. 

With Candy placed back on the ground, Black quickly tucked himself away so he could check they were still alone in the showers. As far as he could tell they weren’t interrupted, his grin widening when he confirmed that they’d got away with it.

“We Should Do This Again Sometime.” Candy said when he finished straightening up before he leaned down to give Black a peck on the side of his skull. “Wanna Come Play In The Pool?”

Black knew what Candy meant, but he was coming to find that almost everything the other skeleton said had a double meaning. Even while tucking his softening cock back into his shorts Black was already following Candy outside. There was just something about Candy that had him willing to forget keeping up appearances if it meant he could spend some more time with his new ‘friend’.

Fuck what anyone else thought, with Candy around maybe these meetups weren’t going to be as dull anymore.


	9. Honeyketchup- A and B get home and can’t keep their hands off each other, they don’t make it to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: mutual pining, first times, sexual tension, mild mentions of drinking, dry humping, begging, rough sex, fingering, bad dirty talk.

Sans wasn’t an easily shocked guy after all the shit he’d been in through his life. But even he couldn’t have anticipated a friends birthday party ending with him dry humping Honey into the dingy carpet of his living room floor. 

Though he couldn’t deny it had been a long time coming. 

Undyne was been celebrating her birthday in style. She had not only invited most of the underground to the house-turned-street party but also a load of their alternates from a parallel universe. Sans had recently developed a connection too it by accident but it was definitely a happy one. It was a nice kind of strange to see everyone interacting with different versions of themselves and their friends at the party, but there was one monster that Sans’s eyelights kept straying over too. Honey was technically a version of his brother even if he shared more similarities with Sans than he did with Papyrus. It was no surprise they were drawn to each other but things had been incredibly awkward since the last time they’d spent time together. 

Sans and Honey got on well before tonight but they had hung out together alone once. Papyrus and Blue had wanted to do some extra training and Sans saw no harm in inviting Honey over for junk food and crappy movies. _how fucking wrong he was_. Things had felt so comfortable between them, Sans didn’t have his guard up like he usually did around monsters he didn’t know and Honey definitely felt the same. The catalyst for change had been so mundane, something Honey probably did without thinking all the time with his brother, but it had changed the atmosphere from comfortable to unbearable. Sans had been coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of chisps and Honey was sprawled out on their beat-up couch. When Sans went to sit down he had just lifted his legs and then laid them over Sans’s lap. 

It was like a switch was flipped. That close feeling of kinship turned into strong sexual tension from the tiniest bit of contact. 

Sans knew that the feeling was mutual by the way Honey’s face had lit up like a Giftmas tree, highlighting the freckles Sans had tried to deny he found adorable. They shared a few awkward glances before pulling apart and pretending nothing happened. It was obvious what was going on, and that they both wanted the same thing, but also why it was freaking them out. They were from different universes, with completely different backgrounds and experiences, despite the similarities. But it was one hell of a mindfuck to be attracted to your brother’s double. Sans didn’t know what was right or wrong in this kinda situation and it wasn’t exactly like they had a guidebook on cross-universe relationships to check. It was entirely new territory, one which neither he nor Honey were equipped to deal with. They spent the rest of the evening looking at each other sideways while battling internally with their own morality. 

They hadn’t spent any time alone since that night. Sans knew it would have been good to clear the air between them but he didn’t trust himself to be anywhere near Honey right now. Not when he couldn’t make his fucking mind up on what to do. He wanted Honey so much despite trying to deny it to himself. Sans couldn’t keep him out of his mind and found himself swooning whenever he thought about tiny details he found irresistible. He also didn’t trust his mind not to replay the nightly erotica that had been plaguing his dreams if he spent any time with the other skeleton. Of which Honey was the star and Sans the cameraman getting the most filthy POV shots. 

Which was why this party had been torture, just seeing Honey had made Sans’s soul hammer in his chest. Honey had been with his brother at the start of the night, talking in hushed tones before Blue was whisked away by Papyrus to check on the refreshments. Sans had only been able to take a few minutes of awkward smiles as they sipped their drinks before he had made his way over. Sans didn’t want to let a bit of tension stop him from being a decent friend. That plan worked great for a while; they got a few more drinks, talked shit, and made some terrible jokes. But all it took was Honey playfully pushing at his arm to throw them right back to the night they spent alone. Only this time the spark was much stronger with neither of them able to deny the fact that they wanted this. Sans only needed to mumble something about heading back home for Honey to nod and follow him out of the crowd. 

When they both said, in unison, that they ‘knew a shortcut’ Sans knew it was meant to be. 

His plan originally was to get Honey in his home, check he was still ok with doing this, lead him to his bedroom and bolt the door tight. But as soon as he shut the front door behind him the other skeleton had bent down and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Sans kissed back, of course, there were no words to describe just how mindblowing it felt to finally give into whatever the fuck was building between them. As soon as he heard Honey moan into the kiss though, he knew he was in trouble. All the magic in his body felt like it went directly to his pelvis, making his cock hard instantly as he groaned loudly. Kissing wasn’t enough after that; Sans couldn’t keep his hands from grabbing and tugging at anything that he could while he poured all the feelings he’d been denying into the kiss.

Groping turned into grinding, which they figured out pretty quickly would be much more effective if they were horizontal. Which was how he found himself, panting and sweating, while rubbing his clothed erection between Honey’s legs. Honey had wrapped his long limbs around his shorter ones as he rocked with Sans, just as affected by the slow drag of Sans’s cock against his magic as Sans was. The only reason Sans had been letting his mind wander was so that he didn’t cum in his pants from just listening to Honey fall apart beneath him. But it was getting to the point where their desperate rutting felt inadequate compared to what they both wanted. Sans had been willing to let Honey decide how far he wanted this to go but it was becoming increasingly difficult now he could clearly feel pussy lips sliding against his cock through Honey’s now wet crotch.

“sans-shit- saannns please-” Honey’s voice was breathless as Sans continued to buck into him, neither of them willing to stop what they’d started. “oh-fuck- please fuck me, _please._ ” 

Sans was pretty sure that Honey’s begging made him growl but it was hard to tell over the pounding of his soul. He could feel anticipation growing inside him at a rapid rate now Honey had broken that last barrier between them. He just needed to hold it together long enough to seal the deal. 

“yeah you really want it don’t you-fuck-” Sans let his hips buck exactly how they wanted for a few thrusts just to hear Honey moan again and claw at his back. “tell me how you want it, baby”

_well that was...shit._ Sans tried not to wince. He knew his dirty talk really needed some work so it woudln’t sound straight out of a porno but thankfully Honey was too worked up to notice or care. Sans was a little worried when Honey’s already strong blush coloured a few shades darker but then he realised that the other skeleton was trying to remove his pants. Sans cursed under his breath and leant back to give Honey some room while he debated whether he should be using this time to pull his now throbbing cock out. He was going to ask but all the words dried on his formed tongue when he realised what Honey was doing. Now his lower half was completely nude Honey laid flat on his back and then drew his legs upwards until he was spread open fully. Sans wasn’t sure where to look, torn between scanning up and down the ivory bones of Honey’s legs and watching liquid magic dribble out of the most perfect pussy he’d ever seen. 

“fuck, that’s so hot-” Sans moved a hand between his new lover’s legs to trace around his perfect mound while freeing his cock with the other. He noticed that Honey’s hoodie had ridden up on his ribcage a little but that he was using the hood to hide in when Sans slipped one of his digits inside his entrance. “shit- i mean it dude, and you sound so fucking sexy-” Sans added in what he hoped was a reassuring tone as Honey’s channel tightened around his finger. 

He tried to be patient while he stretched the other out but his mind kept repeating how fucking amazing it was going to feel to be inside Honey. He was a little worried that he was going too fast when he added a second finger but then Honey’s whimpers doubled in volume. He tried to move a hand over his mouth but it did little to help when Sans located his clit with his thumb. Honey was well prepared already but Sans still hesitated when he pulled his fingers out and shuffled closer. He knew he should just get swept up in the moment but he wanted their first time to be perfect. 

They hadn’t even fucked yet and Sans was 100% sure he didn’t want this to just be a one-time thing. 

“um-ready?” 

“yeah, just-fuck- don’t go easy on me ok?”

Sans knew his eyelights would have all but disappeared at that request as he spluttered to try and reply. Remembering that actions spoke louder than words, Sans lined himself up properly and pushed into Honey’s entrance. Neither of them could keep quiet as each inch of his cock going in felt better than the last. In this position Sans was able to bottom out pretty quickly, leaning on one of Honey’s legs for support as he tried to process how amazing it felt. It had been too long since he’d been with anyone at all, let alone a partner so compatible. Instinct overcame him when he drew out and made him slam back into Honey without a moment for them to catch their breath. 

It was clear that this was the most active either of them had been with the amount of shaking limbs and sweat between them both. It didn’t matter one bit. Not when it felt this good. Sans’s hips had a mind of their own, a single goal of making them both feel as good as possible. Honey was still hiding in his hood seemingly embarrassed by how loud he was being. Sans went to pry Honey’s hand away from his mouth but the shift in angle made the other skeleton scream. Sans was pretty sure he fucking snarled as he felt Honey’s walls flutter around his cock. He started moving at a speed he didn’t even think was possible just to try to pull more sounds out of Honey. His technique might have fallen by the wayside in favour of speed but it didn’t matter, he could tell Honey was close and there was no way he was gonna last when he felt Honey lock up around him. 

“oh fuck- fuck- fuck-” Honey’s spine arched as his eyes rolled back in his skull, his limbs twitching as the start of his climax engulfed his whole body. “-gonna cum, oh god please, please make me cum sans!”

There was no way Sans could refuse a request like that. He used the last of his energy to plough into Honey, making sure to bump the other’s clit against his pelvis on every thrust. Honey looked incredible when he came, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he moved his arms to hold Sans close. Sans was more than happy to get close enough to pull Honey into a kiss as he rode him through, finding his own climax a few thrusts later from Honey’s walls tightening around him rhythmically. 

Sans felt dizzy as he came down from his high, pulling out only when the aftershocks had died down. He collapsed on the floor next to Honey, taking a few minutes to catch his breath before turning back to him. Honey looked destroyed. He’d moved his legs back to the ground but they were twitching as a steady stream of magic dripped out of his pussy onto the carpet below him. 

Sans’s carpet. 

The carpet of the house Sans shared with his brother. 

_...fuck_.

“i hate to break the mood-” Sans said with a heavy sigh, “but we really need to clean up before my bro realises we’re gone. don’t want to um, leave a mess, with- that-”

“um, don’t worry about it-” Honey said as his the deep blush “i might have mentioned something to blue-” he placed his hands over his face when he caught Sans’s panicked expression. “well more like he figured out something was up and asked me if keeping papyrus occupied would be a good idea and i um- said yes- just in case, i didn’t think we’d- oh fuck-”

Sans winced at his earlier reaction. He knew Honey wouldn’t have spilled the beans intentionally, but their brothers had a way of figuring things out. He was just surprised that Blue was a lot more observant than he would have ever guessed. Sans didn’t want Honey to feel bad though, at all, and now that they had a lot more time he was getting all sorts of ideas. 

“don’t sweat it honey, it’s all worked out perfectly-” Sans said while pulling Honey’s hands from his face and placing a light kiss on the top of his skull before winking down at him. “might try cleaning you up a different way instead.” 

It was another cheesy line that he’d no doubt have to work on, but Sans was pretty sure Honey got the idea when he moved down his body until his face was between his legs.


	10. Fellcest-Character A has an oral fixation, B won’t stop putting something in their mouth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Teasing in public, degrading talk, heavily implied oral sex.

It wasn’t until Sans watched a single trickle of red liquid drip down his brother’s chin did he realise he was staring. Openly. While they were in public. He knew he was playing into whatever game Papyrus was currently playing. But he just couldn’t tear his eyelights away from something that should have been so innocent but looked so fucking filthy. 

Papyrus had decided to hang out at Sans’s sentry station while he took a break from his patrol and had brought them both nice creams after intimidating a nearby vendor. This wouldn’t be entirely unusual for anyone else but Sans knew his brother too well. Papyrus didn’t take breaks. Ever. Even when the bitch fish insisted he was required to take them by law Papyrus always turned them into working breaks instead of actually slacking off. Not ‘sit and tease your brother with a nice cream’ breaks. Which was how Sans knew without a doubt that the other skeleton was doing this on purpose. 

Papyrus had given him one half of his bisicle before Sans had chance to question him, hopped up to sit on his station, and placed the remaining half straight into his mouth. It was strawberry flavoured and a shade lighter than the magic that made up the tongue Papyrus was wrapping around it. An almost perfect match for Sans though. He had tried to not let it bother him at first and only watched Papyrus out of the corner of his sockets but now Sans couldn’t look anywhere else. Papyrus was talented to put it bluntly and Sans could make out details on his brother’s face that he’d usually miss with him sitting so close. He only vaguely registered the canine unit walking past but Papyrus had no problems with greeting them like he wasn’t currently deep throating the frozen treat. 

It wasn’t like Sans could say anything though. He and his brother were together, as together as anyone could be in this hell-hole at least, but it wasn’t public knowledge. If the underground found out about them they’d lose the credibility they’d spent years building up. Not to mention they’d both lose their jobs or worse if the king found out. They had a carefully constructed public facade that was completely reversed behind closed doors. If any of their few friends knew what was going on between them they were respectfully silent. Which was why Sans couldn’t understand why the fuck Papyrus was playing this kind of game with him in public. He wondered if he’d gotten drunk and confessed a regular fantasy of his that involved fucking his brother while _everyone_ watched-

Sans froze and then audibly gasped when Papyrus looked right at him while he licked up the length of the bisicle. 

“What’s The Matter Brother?” Papyrus asked as soon as he’d finished another long lick. 

His innocent act would have worked if it weren’t for the smug smile he had as he looked down towards Sans’s glowing crotch. Sans was torn between wanting to scream at his brother for putting everything they had at risk and wanting to teach him a lesson for being a fucking tease.

Thinking with his dick won of course. 

“i know what yer fuckin’ doing boss, don’t try and play coy.”

“Me?” Edge spun around to face Sans fully so that his legs fell on either side of Sans’s chair as while he twirled the tip of the bisicle on his tongue. “I Don’t Know What You’re Talking About.” 

“boss.” 

“I’m Just Enjoying My Break-”

“ _boss_.”

“-It’s Your Own Fault If You Can’t Keep Your Mind Out The Gutter.”

“enough.” Sans hissed before slamming his hands down on either side of where Papyrus was sitting to make him jump and drop the remainder of his nicecream. “get under the fucking station. now. before i make yer suck my cock right here where everyone can see.”

Sans anticipated some kind of silver-tongued retort back but Papyrus’s demeanour had done a total 180. Gone was the teasing asshole Sans was used to and in his place was the skeleton he only caught glimpses of when his brother was very, _very_ , worked up. Sans had to consider if he and his brother were more in tune kink-wise than he had previously thought. Especially with the way Papyrus was turning into a shaking mess before him. 

“I-I-” Was all Papyrus managed to say before his whole skull flushed a violent red. 

“shit, this is a real turn on for ya isn’t it? fucking disgusting.” Sans said before giving Papyrus a lecherous grin. He’d judged the situation perfectly if his brother’s shudder was anything to go by when he yanked him off the station and pushed him to knees. “just take yer time pap, i’m sure someone will walk past and yer can try make me cum-” Sans gave his brother another shove to under the station for good measure before unzipping his fly and letting his cock spring free. “got ya work cut out though, i got a lotta practice from jerkin’ it on the job”

Papyrus made a noise of disgust even while his gloved hand was wrapping round the base of Sans’s length, “I Can’t Believe You-”

“-shut the fuck up boss.” Sans cut him off before taking a step forward so that his cock was pressing against the mouth that had been teasing him mere moments ago, “try do somethin’ a little more useful with yer mouth for once.”


	11. HoneyWine-  A has a secret they’re very nervous to tell B about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags; Confessions, Kink Exploration, Pain Play, Spanking, Overstimulation, Rough Sex.

Honey tried to take in a calming breath and not draw attention to himself as he watched Wine finish off the of the desert he’d prepared. He was extremely nervous tonight. Not for his lover’s approval though; Wine had already made it very clear that he had enjoyed Honey's cooking. The little compliments whenever he tried something new was enough to fluster Honey’s already shaky composure. As their meal drew to a close though Honey knew he had to either say something now or he’d spend the rest of his time with Wine anxiously wondering if he missed his chance. 

They had been dating Wine for almost a month now. It didn’t feel that long at all but with the other skeleton’s busy schedule they were only able to see each other once or twice a week. Tonight was one of the rare times that Wine didn’t have to rush off in the early hours of the morning after spending the night. Wine actually had a few days off, which was the main reason Honey was adamant about tonight being the night he _had_ to pluck up the courage to ask Wine about what was bothering him. The problem was he couldn’t even think about it without a blush appearing all over his skull, which it surely was now. 

He wanted to ask Wine if they could try something new in the bedroom. 

Honey was interested in pain play to be specific, but he had no idea how to bring it up without sounding like a total creep. It wasn’t like he was unsatisfied by their relationship by any means. They already had a really strong bond and the sex was incredible. But this kind of domination was an craving Honey desperately wanted to indulge in. He also knew that being with Wine was most likely the catalyst to awakening these desires within him. Wine could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be. Honey knew that he was incredibly strict with the royal guard in his universe, something he knew was necessary and not something to be taken lightly but he started to wonder if Wine ever wanted to explore that side of him in a safer environment. Once the idea of Wine, in his full uniform, bending Honey over and whispering about him needing to be punished had gotten into Honey’s head it was impossible to get out. Especially since he had seen the flicker of those kinds of desires in Wine whenever their sex got a little rough. 

It wasn’t a case of being nervous over Wine knowing about his new interests though, Honey just had no fucking clue how to actually start that conversation. 

“That Was Exquisite,” Wine said as he got out of his seat to rinse their plates in the sink.“You Really Are A Better Cook Than You Give Yourself Credit For Honey,” he added before turning back Honey and offering him his hand. “Shall We?”

Honey had been leaning against the table trying desperately to keep himself still but now he was frozen on the spot. He swallowed on nothing as he prepared himself to take the opportunity Wine was giving him. 

He’d planned out an entire speech, several in fact, but what actually came out his mouth was jumbled garbage. 

“yeah um- we can- there’s just-i wanted to- um- to-”

“You Wish To Ask Me Something-” Wine said in the low timber that always made Honey shudder after he placed a finger over the other’s mouth. He anticipated Honey’s expression going from surprised to confused and chuckled lightly before continuing. “It’s Been Written All Over Your Face Since I Arrived.”

“i was just- i was thinking about something we could-um-” Honey had to pause as Wine sat in one of the chairs and immediately pulled him into his lap. He knew it was meant to be reassuring but their proximity was making it even harder to focus. “um- that we could try- i’m sure you know all about it really- i’m just being stupid- sor-”

“Hush.” 

Wine’s tone was a little harsher and while Honey knew it was meant to chastise him for talking like that it was just turning him on. He briefly wondered if Wine could feel that his magic had already formed in his pelvis and was rapidly filling out his lower half. 

“Tell Me Honey.”

“i want you to hurt me.” Honey blurted out in a moment of confidence before immediately regretting it. He knew it was too late to backtrack but he needed to explain himself quickly if Wine’s blown out eyelights were anything to go by. “y’know like spanking- and stuff - i haven’t ever tried it myself before but just thinking about it-” Honey shuddered unintentionally as he momentarily lost himself to the fantasises he’d been trying to hold back. Wine looked like he was hanging on his every word with the way his hands were tightening on Honey’s hips, but he still was only able to mumble the last part of his confession. “i think i’m really into it.”

If Honey hadn’t been sat in his lover’s lap he would have missed the softest scarlet blush currently colouring Wine’s cheekbones. Wine _never_ blushed. His magic would colour his face and bones when they were fucking but Honey had never seen him be so affected by words alone. He momentarily had the idea that it was because he’d embarrassed his lover but the slightest shift in their position made him very aware that he wasn’t the only one who had their magic summoned. 

“You’re Sure?” Wine asked with a slightly ragged voice waiting for Honey to nod softly before continuing. “Sorry For My Initial Reaction. This Is Surprising, But In A Good Way. Very Good. I’m Very Happy You’ve Opened Up To Me Honey, This Is Something I Can Definitely Do-” He patted Honey on the back to get him to stand, which Honey did, before he moved quickly behind him and pinned Honey between himself and the table, leaning up to whisper against his skull. “We Need To Do This Properly Though. Starting Small To Find Where Your Limits Are, But I’m Not Opposed To Trying Something Right Now.”

Honey was pretty sure he made a high pitched noise that he didn’t even know he could make as he was pushed down and pinned against the table. It was a lot to take in considering he had only just confessed, but the idea he was going to get what he asked for so soon was making his soul flip in his ribcage, Things with Wine never moved slowly, he was a skeleton who was straight and to the point which was what drew Honey to him in the first place. Honey needed to try and not worry as much and just enjoy himself when he knew he was in good hands. Literally. Wine was already running his hands softly down Honey’s back to cup at his formed ass with just enough pressure to make him groan loudly. 

“Use Your Safe Word If It Ever Feels Like Too Much.”

Wine’s reassurance washed over Honey like a wave of calming energy that almost dampened his excitement. But then he felt Wine's hand move back and land the first slap perfectly in the middle of one of his cheeks. 

“ah!” Honey yelled automatically before a tingle travelled up his whole body and made him moan. It stung a little where Wine had hit him, but there was a dull ache that came after that made his magic throb pleasantly. It was better than anything he’d fantasised about, so much so that it was already loosening his tongue. “gods that’s- oh-oh fuck.”

“Mmm Good. Such A Good Boy For Me-” Wine murmured while rubbing a soothing circle over Honey’s lower back, no doubt feeling the way a shiver went up his spine from the praise. “We’re Going To Do Ten To Start With Tonight, Can You Count Them Out For Me? Tell Me If It’s Ever Too Hard...Or Not Hard Enough.”

Honey clutched at the table to brace himself when he felt Wine’s hand leave his back to prepare himself. He tried to relax as much as possible but it was hard to concentrate when Wine’s hand connected with his pseudo-flesh. It felt amazing, so good that he almost forgot he was meant to be counting. 

“one-” Honey’s volume control was out the window the moment he tried to speak after that first swat, his whole skull feeling like it was on fire when he felt the next swat on his other cheek. “two- ah!”

Wine hissed through his teeth after Honey cried out, pausing a moment to rub where   
Honey realised that Wine was most likely giving him a chance to say if it was too much or tap out, which while he really appreciated couldn’t be further from the truth. Honey wanted more. He knew he shouldn’t be pushing himself too much right now but he knew his pain tolerance was a lot higher. 

Wine had told him to ask after all.

“three- four- harder, please-” Honey asked remarkably clearly compared. He heard a sound similar to a growl, taking a few moments to realise it had come from his lover before he felt a harder smack on his left cheek. “five-fuck s-six-!”

It may have only been a little harder but it made that tingling feeling last even longer. Honey could feel his ecto burning but it didn’t feel bad in the slightest. It hurt ...but also felt amazing. He tried not to overthink it and get lost in the feeling but he realised Wine had stopped. When he felt fingers hooking into the waistband of his slacks he realised why and had to bite back another moan at becoming so exposed.

He didn’t need to look between his legs to know he was already soaking wet. 

“That’s It Honey-I’m Just Going To Pull These Down, It’ll Be More Intense-” 

Wine’s sentence ended abruptly when Honey’s bare magic was revealed to him and Honey recognised the sound of him trying to hide a groan. To think that he was affecting Wine just equally as much right now made him want to beg Wine for even more. He didn’t know what Wine planned for when they were done but his mind was already running with ideas.

“- Four Left, Do You Think You Can Take It?”

“ye-AH!”

Wine didn’t hit him as hard as before but even the thin material of his slacks had provided him with a barrier. The sting felt rawer, the pleasure more intense and Honey was pretty sure his legs had turned to jelly. He knew he didn’t have much more to take but now his lower half was exposed it was hard not to think of Wine fucking him right there when they were done.

“seven- oh fuck- eight!” Honey whined and arched into each hit, knowing he was presenting himself like a common whore but no longer caring. 

“-You’re Doing So Well, Pet-” 

“-guh- nine- fuck i’m-”Honey wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, he just knew he needed Wine to give him more. “ten! wine, please! I need you to- oh fuck-” 

Hearing the sound of Wine’s zipper being undone cut Honey off even before Wine came up behind him and drew their bodies together. He could feel Wine’s cock sliding against his wet heat as his eyes rolled back in their sockets. 

Honey’s magic still stung from the spanking, but he knew the best was yet to come. 

“You Did Amazing Honey. You Deserve A Reward For Being So Good-” Wine hissed through his teeth again as his cock was caressed by Honey’s dripping folds. “You’ve Made Me So Hard. I’m Going To Make Sure You’re Screaming My Name All Night.” 

Honey choked and felt his blush deepen a few shades. Not from the head of Wine’s Cock brushing at his entrance but from hearing just how turned on his lover was. Wine’s bedroom talk never usually went this filthy. Honey would have spent more time savouring the change his attention wasn’t pulled by Wine’s cock pushing all the way inside him on his first thrust. The contrast between the burning of his ass to the feeling of his lover inside him was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. Honey had to grip the table with both hands as he was drilled into roughly, surprised that Wine was being almost as loud as he was. 

The idea of making him scream all night no longer seemed like something Wine said in the heat of the moment. Honey was convinced that with the discovery of their shared kink, Wine was going to stay true to his word.


	12. Spicyhoney- A bets B they can make them cum without touching them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: restraints, rope bondage, sex toys, exhibitionism/voyeurism, masturbation, edging, teasing, dirty talk.

Honey had fucked up big time. 

He was currently sat on a bed much nicer than his own, perfectly made with silky crimson sheets that felt heavenly against his bones. That wasn’t the issue. No, his current predicament of being tied up while he was teased mercilessly was preventing him from being able to enjoy his surroundings properly. _...kinda_. Honey couldn’t deny that the torture Edge was putting him through danced right on the line of frustrating and mind-blowingly good. He knew it couldn’t last though. After almost an hour of being completely nude with his legs tied open and his cock hard and throbbing Honey was wondering how much more he could take. 

This situation was, of course, entirely his own fault. Honey should have known there was no way he could have won the bet. There was just something about the way Edge challenged him to an endurance competition with a huge smirk on his face that made it impossible to resist. Honey had made some off-hand comment about Edge taking it easy since he was actually sitting still for once and his double had taken that as him insulting his physical prowess. It was laughable that Edge was so easily irritated when Honey had seen first hand that he was in good shape. Incredible in fact. Honey had planned to cheat and use magic at first. But his saint of a brother had seen right through him and banned magic from the start.

Honey knew Edge would beat him as soon as he took up the plank position, trying his best not to wobble on his arms when Edge was completely still. He didn’t expect to cave so soon though, only lasting an embarrassing five minutes. Honey’s forfeit meant that he had to do whatever Edge wanted for the rest of the night. He should have known he had seriously messed up when he saw Edge’s eyes twinkle with possibilities. Honey had expected humiliation, demeaning tasks that would be both draining and embarrassing. 

But this… this was just playing dirty.

Edge had dragged him up to his bedroom as soon as their brothers were out of sight. Honey had his suspicions over their brothers knowing that they were kind of an item, but he respected Edge’s wishes with trying to be discreet. Honey had felt excited magic rushing to his pelvis when he was pushed onto the bed, only to bite his formed tongue in frustration when he was ordered not to do anything. Or speak until spoken to if he didn’t want to be ‘punished’. Edge had taken his time methodically undressing him and then even longer tying him up with silky black rope. Honey had to hand it to him for being thorough and testing both his comfort and the strength of the bonds, even if he could use magic to escape if he really wanted to. He didn’t. It was hard to have any complaints with those skillful hands ghosting all over his naked body. 

It was no secret that Honey liked Edge a lot more than just a sort of friend with benefits. He wasn’t gonna push Edge though, not when he knew how much it took for him to even trust anyone at all. He’d been content with their desperate and quick fucks whenever they had the chance but there was no denying his soul was hammering from all the attention. He’d never had the opportunity to really savour their time together but tonight that seemed to be exactly what Edge planned to do today. Honey might have felt a little uncomfortable from being aroused for this long but the attention to detail and adoring looks from his double as he watched him was making it worthwhile. 

When Edge had finished tying him up he had jumped off the bed and waited for Honey’s lidded sockets to meet his. He then pulled out a few toys he’d somehow hidden from Honey until now and began placing them both on Honey’s bones as well as a few inside his ass. Edge had taken extra care to only give Honey’s cock enough stimulation to make him compliant before drawing back to sit in a nearby chair and watch. The only sign that Edge was at all engaged was the way he was fiddling with the remote control for the vibrators until he found the just the right intensity. Honey was being stimulated enough to keep him aroused but not where near enough to cum. 

At least that’s what he had thought when they started. But now the constant buzzing was starting to get to him and he couldn’t help starting to buck his hips against nothing. All it did was make his cock bounce painfully in the air. That coupled with a string of whines of frustration Edge finally spurred into action. He stood up from the chair and started stripping himself down while letting parts of his ecto-body form slowly over his bones. Honey was awestruck at the amount of magical control Edge had that and almost forgot his own predicament while watching. 

_almost._

Honey realised all too late that seeing Edge crawling towards him on the bed was turning him on more than his body could currently cope with. He’d never really gotten a chance to appreciate how incredible his double looked before. Sure he’d felt Edge in his hands and seen glimpses when they fucked but right now he just couldn’t stop staring. He wanted to drink every little detail; from Edge’s sculpted body, his lidded sockets and hazy eyes, and the scars he usually tried to hide. Edge was stunning. Honey’s breathing was coming in short gasps by the time Edge knelt between his open legs. Even just the proximity of his lover so close to him was making it hard to concentrate. 

“Something To Say Pet?” Edge asked while running his hands up Honey’s femurs stopping just short of where he needed it most. 

“guh- oh fuck this is too much-” Honey gasped again as the vibrators shifted inside his trembling body, pushing him so close to cumming that he wasn’t sure if he was going to pass out first instead. “you gotta touch me, please, i’m gonna fucking explode.”

“Really?” Edge moved his hands up even higher, rubbing little circles until Honey was arching up into him. “-Because That Doesn’t Sound Like Your Safeword.” 

_shit_. Edge was right. Honey could have called this off at any point or cheated his way out with magic but he _wanted_ this. Edge waited until Honey’s panicked eyes locked with his before chuckling triumphantly, showing Honey a sliver of his tongue. Honey wasn’t sure why that was what that made his cock start to leak excessively but it might have been to do with the fact he and Edge haven't even kissed yet. Which _might_ secretly be his favourite part of being intimate with the other skeleton. What he wouldn’t give to be able to taste that tongue against his own right now. Honey had hoped his torment was coming to an end when his double had crawled towards him. Edge clearly had other plans. 

“I Knew It, You’re Loving This. In Fact, I Bet I Can Make You Cum Without Touching You.”

Honey knew he shouldn’t take the bait. He was at his wit’s end and a bet was what had got him into this mess in the first place. But he just couldn’t resist the chance to try and one-up the other skeleton despite being completely at his mercy. “fat chance edgelord.”

Edge didn’t even waver for a second. Like he had anticipated Honey’s reaction down to the letter. “Good. I Like A Challenge.” 

Honey didn’t get the chance to ask what the big plan was when he was left completely speechless. Edge went from his knees to on his back in one swift movement, hand spreading the lips of his pussy open right in Honey’s eye line. Honey wouldn’t have been surprised if his jaw completely dislodged when Edge pushed two of his fingers inside himself. Especially when he heard a full on moan come out of Edge’s mouth since it usually took a while for him to be comfortable enough to make any noise at all. Honey was pretty sure he’d never seen anything hotter in his entire life, he almost forgot about the bet until Edge started talking.

“Honey- Oh Fuck- It Feels So Good, So Warm-” Edge’s word choice was definitely deliberate, the descriptions sending jolts of arousal straight to Honey’s cock. He waited for Honey’s eyes to meet his before arching his pelvis off the bed to meet the thrusts of his fingers. “I’m Not Going To Last Long With You Watching Me Like That.”

Honey trembled again, more liquid leaking from his cock as his eyes “y-yeah, it’s not- not gonna work-”

“Are You Trying To Tell Me You Don’t Want To Be Inside Me?” Edge cut him off sharply, waiting until he had Honey’s full attention before standing up and moving until his legs were on either side of Honey. “Are You Sure You Don’t Want To Feel My Pussy All Around Your Cock?” He sunk down to his knees again, hovering half a dozen inches above Honey’s pelvis. “You’re Already Twitching, And I’m So Wet-”

Honey missed Edge moving his hand back between his legs but this close he could hear his fingers slipping back inside. Edge wasn’t lying, he sounded wet and ready and Honey wanted nothing more than to be the one doing that to him instead. All he could think about was pushing Edge’s fingers aside so that he could replace them with his achingly hard cock. With Edge on top of him moaning and writing it almost felt like he was already fucking him. He couldn’t stop himself from making his own noises with that idea in his head, the memory of how incredible it felt to sink inside him feeling so real in that moment. Honey could hardly believe it but he could feel the tight pull of orgasm building up inside him despite only having the low buzz of the vibrators for stimulation.

He was a confused mess, but Edge was right there to reign him in and help him along. 

“Fuck- You Look Amazing. You’re Doing So Well, You’re So Close-” Edge leaned further over until the top of his skull was resting on Honey’s, syncing up their heavy breathing until Honey started feeling dizzy. “-Cum For Me Honey.”

Honey heard himself cry out before he felt his body locking up. He didn’t know what to think, he hadn’t even thought it was possible so he just started babbling in shock. 

“fuck. Fuck! i’m cumming, holy shit i’m hrk-”

Edge pressed their teeth together harshly right after Honey’s started to cum. He knew that he was making a mess with how much pent-up magic he was releasing but he didn’t care. Not when the intense kiss was literally making him shake from how good it felt. Edge was shuddering slightly around his own fingers, clearly just as into it but not quite getting there. Honey wasn’t sure how he’d ever repay Edge properly. He hoped that the other skeleton had even more plans for the rest of the evening.

If not… then he might have to take things into his own hands. 

“Told You I’d Win.” Edge gloated when he finally pulled back, a smug look on his face despite their joint magic dripping down his chin. 

Honey could have let him have it; Edge had just shown him the time of his life and deserved the victory. 

_but where was the fun in that?_

“naa, you fucked up edgelord-” Honey said with an equally large smirk as he basked in the afterglow. “kissing counts as touching y’know.” 

Despite having an almost unwavering façade that comment was what broke Edge completely. Honey was pretty sure he could see steam coming off him from how quickly his skull went red with anger. 

“You Were Already Cumming When I Kissed You Asshole!” Edge huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to look Honey in the eye.“And It Doesn’t Count! I Didn’t Use My Hands. So It’s Not Really Touching You, Is It?”

“if you say so-” Honey said calmly, already using his magic to slip his arms out of his bonds unnoticed.   
He waited for Edge to look like he was about to go off again before he launched himself at his double. He pinned Edge to the bed with ease and despite his legs still partially bound he managed to move down his lover’s body until his head was level with Edge’s dripping pussy.

“pretty sure i can make you cum multiple times without 'touching' you then,” he added, licking a slow line up the other’s trembling magic when Edge tried to protest.


	13. Kustard-A: “Someone could see us” A: “That’s exactly why we're doing this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Public sex, Handjobs, Don't get caught kink, Overstimulation, Anal sex, Dirty talk.

Sans should’ve known better by now. 

He’d been naive enough to think that an innocent trip to the cinema with Red would have been just that and nothing more. 

He was very wrong. 

To be completely fair Red had been as good as gold in the first film. But now that they were in a more empty screen things had taken a turn. Sans should have known something was up when Red had selected seats in the back corner of the screen. He’d just been too distracted by Red’s shitty impression of the love interest from the previous film to notice. What had started as a little cuddling had quickly escalated to Red’s hand finding its way down the front of Sans’s shorts. Sans could never resist his double’s dirty talk, which sounded even filthier when it was whispered right next to his skull. Now that a hand slightly larger than his own had wrapped itself around his hardening cock, Sans couldn’t hide his arousal any more either. 

Seeing Red’s eye lights glittering with mischief in the dark of the cinema was making the potential embarrassment more than worth it though.

“doin’ ok there, sweetheart?” Red whispered against the side of Sans’s skull after a particularly hard tug on his cock almost made him choke. He grinned when Sans gave him a tiny nod and then moved his free hand towards his own glowing shorts. “wanna take this up a notch?”

Sans had thought Red meant that he wanted some hand action in return. So he had spluttered in shock when Red pulled his shorts down and flipped his cock up over the waistband. 

“red!” he hissed as his skull lit up quicker than a Giftmas tree. 

“what can i say? yer got me all sorts of worked up.” Red gave his cock a few strokes, groaning quietly to drive his point home before patting his lap.“ why don’t yer come ‘ave a seat before anyone sees.”

Sans had to hold back another whine as the hand on his cock went from lazily playing with him to full on jerking him off. Red knew just what to do to push his buttons, so much so that Sans was actually considering fucking him right now. He wanted this, Red obviously did too, and the cinema only had about a dozen people in the whole screen. There were 5 rows of seats between them and the nearest person and Sans was pretty sure the film was building up to a huge action sequence. Perfect for noise coverage. If they were careful then they could actually get away this. Sans had to clamp a hand over his mouth as a wave of pleasure washed over him just from thinking about it, much to Red’s amusement. Sans was sure he was never going to live down the moment he gave in and started to slowly shimmy his own pants off. 

Despite both being really turned on Sans still needed to prepare himself a little before he’d be able to take Red’s length. Red was more than happy to watch as he sucked on two of his fingers and leant back in his chair so he could reach his entrance. Sans was glad that his lover picked up on his anxieties over being so exposed, stripped off his coat, and laid it over both of their laps. Red’s hand returned to its place on Sans’s cock when he was done which definitely helped things along. Sans was pretty sure he could have finished himself off this way, especially with Red practically salivating over his little show. His soul was pounding in his chest when he withdrew his fingers, doing a quick check to make sure they hadn’t been caught before he made his way into Red’s lap.

It took Red a moment to find the right position with their limited visibility, making them both draw in a sharp breath when his cock brushed against Sans’s hole. Sans had to put a hand over his mouth again and bite down on his phalanges when his lover slowly slipped inside. He couldn’t believe they were doing this, that Red’s cock was actually inside him in a public place. It felt _amazing_. There was something about the fact they could get caught any moment that made everything more intense than usual. Sans was a shaking mess by the time that he was fully seated in Red’s lap, and as soon as the other skeleton started to move him he was really struggling to keep quiet. Red wasn’t going so fast that it would be noticeable but the steady pace was too much for Sans in his heightened state. 

“red. fuck-” Sans said through gritted teeth, having to cut himself off when Red’s cock hit a spot inside him that always made him see stars. “slow down, someone could see us!”

“that’s exactly why we’re doing this.” Red’s voice was quiet but even more authoritative than before, making Sans shiver as his breath ghosted against the back of his skull. “don’t think i ain’t noticed yer little kinks sansy, yer really need to learn about not watchin’ porno with someone else in the fuckin’ room.” 

Sans froze up completely as soon as those words left Red’s mouth. He knew exactly what Red was talking about even if his mind was screaming at him to deny everything. He and Red always bunked together and he used to try and sneak watching shit on his phone when he was sure Red was asleep. It was pretty clear now that Sans had misjudged the situation, and he knew exactly when; that time that he was super horny and had indulged himself in watching some pretty explicit public sex scenes. He could even remember how he’d been unable to keep quiet and was kicking himself for thinking Red would sleep through it. But that was months ago! It happened before they were even sleeping with each other and Sans needed a way to channel the frustrations of being in the same room as his crush. How the fuck did Red remember and have the patience to set this situation up?!

_unless…_

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Sans had been so clouded by his own arousal and hang-ups about it that it hadn’t clicked that Red was enjoying this just as much as he was. Sans could feel Red’s cock throbbing deep inside him despite the fact that they weren’t able to fuck as hard as usual. It made sense that they’d share a few kinks considering the whole ‘same skeleton’ thing, but the revelation made Sans’s magic tingle all over. All the fantasies he’d had about being fucked in public by someone who just couldn’t wait to have him were coming true. 

As a result, Sans was already dangerously close to cumming.

“nothin’ to say in yer defence? heh, thought so.” 

Red might have been set on teasing him, but Sans could hear how into this he was too. Red’s breath was hot and heavy and the hand he was using to bounce Sans on his cock was gripping him so tightly. Sans could feel his climax bubbling up inside him but he didn’t dare move the hand he had over his mouth for fear of alerting the entire building. He whimpered into his abused fingers and rocked his ass back to meet Red’s thrusts with tears streaming down his face. 

“gods- sans- fuck-” Red moaned quietly and bucked his hips upwards as he drove Sans closer to the edge. “i can feel how tightly yer gripping me, like yer about to-” Red sucked a breath through his teeth as Sans nodded frantically and tried to grind harder into his lap. “holy shit yer gonna cum- that’s so fuckin’ hot- lemme help.”

Sans could have died when he felt Red’s thick hand wrapping around his cock again. A few sharp tugs was all it took for him to start spurting magic all over Red’s coat, shuddering in relief over finally reaching his peak. Sans didn’t have a chance to enjoy his afterglow though. Red rode him through his climax while milking his cock before placing both of his hands on Sans’s hips and slamming into him as hard as he dared. Sans had to bite his hand again to keep from crying out. His overstimulated magic was being roughly handled as his lover growled against the top of his spine. 

“shit sans, yer so tight- i can’t stop- shit- _shit-_ ”

Red’s voice was ragged and bordering on being too loud but Sans didn’t care. He jumped once when there was a loud crash on the screen and then a second time when he felt Red filling him up. The loud action scene of the film couldn’t have been timed better as Sans was pretty sure Red’s string of mumbled curses would have turned a few heads if not. Tears might have been pouring from his sockets but Sans was loving every second. It was kinda romantic in a sorta fucked up way, that he’d managed to find someone who shared some of his most secret perversions. He knew he was going to have to have a talk with Red about maybe making things a bit more defined between them, but that could come later when his body wasn’t trembling with aftershocks. 

“easy sweetheart, i got yer-” Red whispered while moving his hands from Sans’s hips to wrap around his middle. “don’t think anyone noticed, but we should -erm- stay like this a while, just in case.”

It wasn’t hard to miss the subtext of what Red was saying. They could move apart no problem considering what they had just got away with, but Red didn’t _want_ to. Sans didn’t mind. In fact, he actually managed to enjoy the rest of the film despite Red’s still hard cock buried inside him and their mixed magic dripping between his legs.


	14. Papby-A and B are crushing on each other, share an unrelated hug, sparks fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfw in a sea of nsfw- Fluffy pining and Hijinks!

Of all the things Grillby expected to see when he took out the trash, Papyrus being halfway up the wall of his bar wasn’t one of them. 

“Ah! Grillby! Just The Monster I Needed!” Papyrus yelled before Grillby had the chance to back away unnoticed.

Grillby tried to keep his flames in check and not stare at the interesting view he had while Papyrus made his way back down the wall. He thought that his bizarre crush would have faded by now considering he’d barely had any interaction with Papyrus that didn’t involve his brother. But then he hadn’t expected to find himself alone in a back alley with the eclectic skeleton anytime soon. He could try and tell himself that his soul wasn’t fluttering when Papyrus reached the ground or that his voice didn’t crackle when he tried to speak. Grillby had never had any trouble dealing with his feelings in the past but just thinking about Papyrus made him prone to unintentionally setting things on fire. The problem was that Papyrus had made it very clear, multiple times and loudly, that he wanted nothing to do with Grillby’s ‘Grease Hole’. Grillby assumed that meant him as well by proxy. 

“I Know I Usually Steer Well Clear Of Your Grease Hole-” Papyrus said, making Grillby do a double take as he wondered if Papyrus could read minds, “-But Today I Require Your Urgent Assistance!”

“...What? Why- why would you-” Grillby was halfway through his fumbling sentence before he registered the distinct sound of a dog barking. It took him another moment of stunned silence for him to look up and confirm that there was a small white dog running around on the roof of his bar. “Is that your dog!?”

“No That Is NOT My Dog” Papyrus corrected.

The skeleton huffed and stamped one of his feet when a few happy yips filtered down from the roof. Grillby would have found it amusing if he wasn’t hyperfocused on how cute Papyrus looked with a blush peppering his cheekbones. 

“I Only Want To Get Them Down So I Can Finish My Patrol-” Papyrus stopped and shuddered when the dog interrupted him again, “-WITHOUT ANYMORE OF THAT INFERNAL BARKING!!”

“... I’ll go fetch my ladder.” Grillby said, backing away towards the fire exit.  
The yapping started again without fail and Grillby tried his hardest not laugh when Papyrus almost exploded with rage. It was kinda nice to see Papyrus so worked up in a way. Grillby had put his crush on a bit of a pedestal so it was comforting to see that he was just another monster with irrational fears and flaws. Even if those ‘flaws’ were incredibly endearing. 

Grillby returned with the ladder tucked under his arm moments later to a surprising sight. He half expected Papyrus to be climbing the wall again or at least throwing bombastic insults at ‘not his dog’. So to see that Papyrus had been watching the door it only to jump and look away with a flushed face made Grillby’s mind race. He decided that it was wishful thinking, definitely not worth dwelling over, and started up the ladder before Papyrus had a chance to stop him. Grillby wasn’t delusional but he couldn’t resist the urge to complete the rescue mission himself. Papyrus didn’t strike him as ungrateful in the slightest. He knew that he was being a little selfish in expecting his crush to thank him. He didn’t know when a chance like this would come up again though, so he tried not to feel too bad about taking it. 

Getting up on the roof was actually the hardest part of operation dog retrieval. The ball of fluff barked happily upon seeing Grillby and all but leapt into his arms while he was still on the ladder. If Grillby was a more suspicious monster he would be questioning how such a compliant dog got up on his roof in the first place. Something about this strange encounter didn’t quite add up but hanging around the roof wasn’t yielding any more answers. Grillby eased himself back down the ladder slowly with the dog tucked into his chest before placing them on the ground. Both he and Papyrus watched as it yipped happily and then promptly bounded out of sight. 

Leaving them completely alone in the alleyway again. 

“Grillby!” Papyrus broke the silence with an exclamation a lot closer than Grillby had anticipated. Somehow he’d snuck up beside him and was now beaming at the flustered elemental. “You Were Perfect! Thank You So Much!” 

Grillby could feel his flames already crackling from the compliment but it was nothing compared to how erratic they became when Papyrus _launched_ himself towards him. It took Grillby a moment to figure out he was being hugged but that realisation did nothing to help him calm down. Papyrus didn’t, or couldn’t, notice the rapid change in his temperature. Or he didn’t care. Grillby definitely felt Papyrus grip tighter and he had to use his last shred of willpower not to melt in his arms. Grillby knew it was just a hug and yet it felt like so much more. All the feelings he’d been trying to ignore were back with a vengeance. It was hard to know if that spark he felt from the Papyrus’s touch was all in his head or not, but gods he really wanted this to be real. Grillby’s soul felt like an inferno in his chest when Papyrus drew back with an even heavier blush than before. 

“Sorry-” Papyrus said in a voice so quiet Grillby couldn’t believe it actually came from his mouth. 

There was no doubt in his mind now though, there was definitely _something_ different in the air. Grillby’s lack of temperature control definitely gave the atmosphere it’s literal heat, but Papyrus was still yet to fully let go of him from their embrace. Grillby would have been more than happy to get wrapped up in the feeling of cool bone against his flames him if social conventions didn’t dictate that it was his turn to speak. 

“... It’s um- It’s ok, was no trouble at all.” 

“Nonsense! I Must Find An Adequate Way To Repay You!” Papyrus’s face lit up with excitement before he drew back and made a show of scratching his ‘chin’ to think. “Hmmm Let Me Think, I’d Say That A Date With The Great Papyrus Would Be Adequate Compensation! Don’t You Think?”

“Sure-” Grillby blurted out before realising he sounded far too eager for his liking, “- I mean, I’d quite enjoy that,” he added to try and not seem like he was as desperate for Papyrus’s attention as he currently felt.

Papyrus didn’t seem put off at all. If anything Grillby would have sworn he could see literal sparkles appearing in the air around Papyrus’s skull. He considered asking what the hell was happening, but he’d seen enough of Sans’s universe defying antics to know he’d never get a straight answer anyway.

He’d just have to accept them as another part of Papyrus’s charm. 

“Brilliant! We Should Start Right Now. It’s Nearly Your Lunch Break Right?” Papyrus turned towards the bar before he froze on the spot, looking back “I Am Sorry Grillby, We Cannot Date In Your Bar- Not At The Moment- I Don’t Think.”

Now this Grillby had no problem in deciphering. “...sans?” he asked quietly, knowing full well that the skeleton in question was currently asleep in one of his booths. 

“Yes! Sans Is There- And The Grease! I Want No Amount Of Grease Or Terrible Jokes To Ruin This Date!” 

Grillby could tell Papyrus was trying his best to not seem like a bad brother so he didn’t take any of the grease talk to heart. He wouldn’t want any of his family members around for a first date either. Grillby offered Papyrus a soft smile having almost managed to get his flames back under control. Despite being a bundle of nerves Grillby couldn’t deny he was pretty excited about going on a date with Papyrus. He just needed to try and keep calm, enjoy himself, and this would all go by without a hitch. 

_....Probably._

“I Know! We Should Have The Date In My Bedroom Instead!”

_....Probably not._


	15. Classicfontcest-A and B had to sleep close together and they both wake up in the middle of the night. *read tags*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Somnophilia themes, Dub-con voyeurism, Grey morality, 'Brotherly guilt', Sharing a bed trope, Masturbation, Virgin Papyrus, Self-Discovery, Mutual Pining, Mutual Masturbation, Frottage, Overstimulation, Begging, Dirty talk, oral sex.

Papyrus tried to keep his breathing steady when he heard the door of his bedroom slowly creak open. He knew it was Sans; he’d heard his brother wake up from a nightmare less than ten minutes ago. Resisting the urge to go to Sans's bedroom to comfort his brother had been difficult, as was pretending he was asleep with his soul pounding in his chest. Sans needed to come to him if he wanted his plan to work though. Papyrus continued to feign sleep as he felt his covers being carefully pulled down and Sans’s warm body dip the mattress beside him. He pretended not to hear Sans’s sleepy mumbling and stayed as still as possible as his brother curled up into him. Papyrus could have jumped for joy when he felt Sans’s body go slack against him. Sans was playing into his plan perfectly even if he didn't know it yet. He had to wait patiently for Sans to wake up again sure, but with what Papyrus had planned it was defiantly going to be worth it. 

Sans had a set routine he followed when it came to his lewd night-time activities. The only difference tonight was that Papyrus planned to become an active participant. 

Nightmares were sadly a part of Sans’s life for as far back as Papyrus could remember. Sharing a bed to help combat the side effects was a relatively new development though. Papyrus had been suggesting it for years, not knowing why Sans was so reluctant when it was such an obvious solution in his mind. Looking back, it was clear that Sans's reluctance was less about wanting Papyrus's help and more about what sleeping in the same bed did to him. Still, he only ever came into Papyrus’s bed or asked Papyrus to stay with him when they were really bad. Being the light sleeper that he was Papyrus knew Sans wasn’t faking just to get into bed with him. However, he was positive that what happened later in the night had nothing to do with bad dreams in the slightest. 

They’d been sleeping in the same bed on and off for a few months when Papyrus noticed that Sans didn’t always sleep through the night. Sans would pass out for an hour or so, but then Papyrus started to realise that the shuffling of sheets and heavy breathing weren’t the sounds of his brother having another bad dream. The first time Papyrus had woken up enough to notice he wasn't sure what was happening but he had a feeling it was defiantly something secret. He gave himself a minute to regulate his breathing before opening his sockets the tiniest amount he could. 

What he saw that night would be etched in his memory forever. Sans was curled up just far enough away so that they weren’t touching, his hand down the front of his shorts with his eye lights scanning all over Papyrus’s bones. Papyrus had only ever peeked at the later chapters in his dating guidebook but even he knew that Sans was being extremely lewd. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Sans had formed with magic. Papyrus was an adult skeleton and had woken up with parts of his magic formed after dreams he couldn’t quite remember. However, he always ignored his magic and it had gone away eventually. Sans obviously had a different tactic. 

Not knowing quite what to do Papyrus had tried to go back to sleep despite his whole skull feeling like it was on fire. He had questions. Lots and lots of questions. He had no idea that what Sans was doing could feel as good as it sounded, and he was unsure why his own magic was tingling all over his bones in response. It didn’t help that he could hear Sans panting and cursing quietly, each little sound sending shivers up his spine. Papyrus knew deep down that Sans probably shouldn’t be doing this in his bed while he was 'sleeping' a foot away. What confused him the most though was that he didn't want Sans to stop. In fact, what he really wanted to was to open his sockets properly and be the one to make Sans make those sounds instead.

_Or To Have Sans Do The Same To Him..._

Papyrus had taken the initiative the next day to do some extensive research. As soon as Sans was out of the house he locked himself away in his room intending to read the entirety of his dating manual. He poured all over the chapters on self-pleasure and after a little experimenting managed to coax his magic into forming a cock without having some questionable dreams first. All it took was some patience. That and picturing Sans touching himself certainly helped. Papyrus still had that niggling feeling of guilt over thinking lewdly about his own brother. Despite what he’d caught him doing the night before. He wondered if he’d dreamt it all or that he’d somehow misunderstood what Sans was doing. He had to fight some confusing feelings as he stroked his length tentatively. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel nice, he had to bite down on a nearby pillow to keep from making a sound himself after all, but every time he’d get into it he started to doubt his own desires. 

Fortunately Sans offered him an answer the next time they were in the same bed together.

Just like before he’d had a nightmare, passed out, and then unintentionally woken Papyrus up with his barely-there moaning. Papyrus peeked at him when he got a little louder only to have to clench his teeth when he noticed Sans wasn’t wearing any shorts. Just watching his brother’s hand moving up and down his thick blue cock was making Papyrus’s magic ache to form. He wanted desperately to be doing just what Sans was doing but that feeling was nothing compared to the rush he had upon hearing Sans actually say his name. Papyrus was _sure_ he’d imagined it at first. But when he heard Sans say it again followed by him curling up and liquid magic spurting from the head of his cock he knew it was for real. And he knew he’d never felt so stimulated in his entire life. He had to wait for Sans to fall asleep completely before he slipped out of his bed and ran down the hall to their shared bathroom. 

It might have been frantic with him not knowing exactly what he was doing, but Papyrus had his first ever orgasm crumpled on the bathroom floor with his spare hand clamped firmly over his mouth. 

Ever since then Papyrus had been addicted. He could barely contain his excitement whenever he and Sans shared a bed and would relive every detail whenever he had a moment to himself. His technique improved too, he figured out what level of pressure felt the best and how best to build himself up to make his climax feel really intense. Which was why self-pleasure started feeling like it wasn’t enough anymore. Every time Sans crept into his bed he felt the urge to throw caution to the wind harder and hard to resist. He could try and convince himself that he only wanted to show Sans the techniques he’d developed and thank him for his indirect tutoring. It wouldn't be believable though. Not when the way he wanted to thank Sans was by giving him a hands-on demonstration. He wanted- no he _needed_ \- to know if Sans’s magic felt like his, and he wanted to make Sans say his name in that desperate voice of his while he jerked him off hard. 

Which was what had led him to tonight. Papyrus had a plan. A plan to finally cross that line between sexual frustration and doing what they both wanted. Thinking things over had distracted him for a while but now he was getting impatient. Papyrus wanted everything to be perfect and didn’t want to risk giving himself away too soon. He settled on helping things along a different way instead. He slowly shifted around in bed until he managed to get his pajama top to ride up so that it was exposing the lower half of his ribcage. He also shimmed his pants down a little, just to make sure Sans could see as much of him as possible. 

Papyrus didn’t know how long he was laying in the dark waiting with a pounding soul but when he heard Sans stir beside him it was all worth it. Papyrus had figured out a few weeks ago that Sans’s magic would form in his sleep, just like it used to for him, and today was no exception. His sockets were closed but he could tell that the room got lighter when Sans pulled out his cock with a hiss. It took a while for Sans to get going usually; he'd spend ages checking and rechecking that Papyrus was 'asleep' before he risked doing anything. 

The sound of bone on magic started up almost immediately tonight though.

“mmm shit, pap-” Sans whispered a little too loudly, “-so good.” 

Sans never usually said anything unless he was about to cum so the extra bone on show must have been really doing it for him. _And This Was Only The Beginning._ Papyrus denied himself a little peek despite his mind screaming at him to just take his chance. This was all part of his plan, he wanted to show Sans just what he did to him instead. He kept his sockets shut tight and made a few soft whimpers in his ‘sleep’ before he rolled to face Sans properly. He then, finally, relaxed enough so that the excited magic in his body had the chance to form. Papyrus’s soul was doing flips in his chest as his hard orange cock coalesced and made an impressive tent in his pants. 

It felt so naughty to have this type of magic summoned with Sans in his bed. He knew that it was exactly the same thing Sans had been doing for months, but it was entirely new for him. And unbelievably thrilling. Papyrus just had to hope he could hold it together long enough for his plan to work. He’d kept his sockets screwed shut so Sans didn’t get suspicious but he didn’t miss the moment Sans noticed that his magic had formed. It sounded like Sans was choking for a second before he hissed through his teeth and the sound of bone on magic became faster. Papyrus expected this, but he hadn’t anticipated Sans shuffling himself closer. 

Sans never touched him. Not even a little. While Papyrus was thankful for that level of respect his brother gave him in the past he was internally screaming at Sans to break the boundary he'd set up between them now. 

“...holy shit.” Sans’s breath was hot and heavy in the air between them, close enough that Papyrus could be kissing him in seconds if he moved his head. “pap, don’t wake up. fuck- gods i really wanna-” 

Papyrus felt the air shift around him and the mattress creak as Sans shifted position on the bed. He was sure that this was going to be it, that Sans was going to touch him like he’d imagined but there was nothing. Papyrus tried to move a little to see if Sans was still there and could feel what felt like fingertips brush against his ilium. He heard Sans’s breathing hitch again as the sound of bone on magic returned and yet he still didn’t reach for Papyrus’s now pulsing erection. It was only when he heard him cursing under his breath did he realise what was happening.

“-fuck- _fuck_ i-i can’t- i can’t.”

The moment when Papyrus’s sockets fluttered open felt like it went in slow motion. He took in the sight of Sans kneeling so close to him, one hand pumping his cock as the other was frozen just out of reach. Sans’s eyes were fixed on Papyrus’s pants with the inner struggle he was going through written all over his features.

Papyrus knew right then that he needed to take his chance, regardless of the consequences.

“You Can,” was all he managed to say in a voice far too small to be his own. 

Sans’s eyelights snapped upwards. His jaw opened and closed in shock while both his hands shot down to try and cover himself. Papyrus couldn’t tear his eyes away despite his brother's best efforts, the slivers of soft cyan he could see turning him on more than anything in his entire life. 

“pap- holy shit. i’m so sorry- fuck- it’s not what it-”

“-Sans” Papyrus cut his brother off firmly by grabbing his arms and unintentionally dragging him closer. He knew his skull was rapidly turning orange but he used the last shred of his self-control to be crystal clear. “It’s Ok, I Want This-So Much-” before he had the chance to change his mind he moved Sans's hand down towards the waistband of his pants, inhaling sharply when his phalanges grazed his concealed magic. “Please Touch Me.”

Papyrus watched as a million different emotions flashed on his brother’s face. He didn’t want to push Sans into making a decision over something so life-changing. Sans was frozen on the spot for a moment before he flicked his tongue lewdly over his teeth and made Papyrus whine by pulling his cock out of his pants His noise made something break in Sans and within seconds his hand was firmly wrapped around Papyrus’s magic, his eyelights flicking between Papyrus's face and his pulsing ecto-flesh. Papyrus’s whines went straight to full out moans as soon as Sans’s hand started moving. He only managed to focus long enough to wrap his own hand around Sans’s cock in response, his brother’s magic feeling hot and heavy against his cool bones. 

They spent a few incredible minutes exploring each other for the first time. Papyrus was trying his hardest to keep quiet so that he could focus on what Sans was most responsive too, but it was extremely difficult with his brother’s hand on his own magic. Sans seemed like he was doing the same, once he found the right speed that made Papyrus whimper he pursued the sounds relentlessly. Papyrus was having a hard time processing that they were actually doing this, that he and his brother were finally touching each other after months of denying themselves. Having someone else touch his cock was an entirely new experience too. It was unpredictable and a thousand times better than doing it to himself. 

“That’s- Ah-” Papyrus gasped and arched up into Sans’s hand. He’d spent weeks pouring over his dating manual for the right things to say in situations like this, but it just felt too incredible for him to be able to focus on multiple words at once. “Sans! Ah! That Feels- Oh!” 

“yeah, i know. shit pap- you’re good at this,” Sans groaned as his hips stuttered forward to thrust into Papyrus’s firm grip. “you wanna- fuck-I can’t believe i’m gonna ask this- you wanna make this feel even better?”

 _Oh Gods_. Papyrus whined and bucked his hips upward to mimic his brother as he whined at his words. Hearing Sans talk to him like this was better than anything his imagination had cooked up that it took a moment for Papyrus to realise he’d been asked a question. Gone was any sense of shame or hesitation, he wanted what Sans was offering more than anything in the world. 

“Please! I Want More-I-I-” Papyrus trailed off while he watched Sans move between his open legs. Instinct told him what his brother planned to do but it was still shocking when he felt his brother’s cock press against his own. “Sans!”

Sans responded to his cry by leaning down into him and slowly rocking his hips. They both groaned loudly at the feeling which prompted Sans to thrust harder until he was moving at a steady pace. Papyrus was so conflicted on what to focus on. It felt amazing, Sans was moaning louder with every pass, but what drew Papyrus’s attention was how debauched his brother looked. Sans’s tongue was hanging lewdly out of his mouth as sweat and drool dripped down his face. His eye lights alternated between going hazy with pleasure and staring at Papyrus so intensely he was sure that Sans could see right into his soul. It was almost too much for Papyrus to process, he was torn between staying still and twitching uncontrollably. 

“move against me pap, don’t resist what comes natural-” Sans instructed, slowing his pace enough to give Papyrus a chance to catch up. 

They managed to find a rhythm with a little concentration. Papyrus started by lifting his hips up whenever Sans thrust against him and eventually found he could rock with him if he used his headboard to push against. Sans’s whole body shivered when Papyrus figured that out, so he knew he was doing something right. He gradually wrapped his legs around Sans’s own so that they had an even better counterbalance and almost lost all control when Sans growled in response. 

“that’s it. ah- _fuck_ -” Sans moaned again as he drew back on his haunches, taking Papyrus’s pelvis almost clean off the bed with him. “you’re so fucking good- you feel amazing-”

It was too much. The change of angle felt more intense and Sans’s lust laced voice was driving him crazy. Papyrus’s legs locked around his brother as his spine arched, already feeling the start of his orgasm coiling inside his magic. 

“Brother, Please!” he cried out while Sans gave him more pleasure than he ever thought possible. 

There was a definite shift in the air and Papyrus realised that he’d slipped up. Yes, they were both into this, and yes there was something more than just the heat of the moment between them. _But to remind Sans that they were brothers during sex?!_ Papyrus wasn’t sure how he felt both guilty and turned on at the same time, but he supposed that was the problem. They were already breaking so many rules, he just had to hope that his hunch about Sans feeling the same as him was right. 

“shit, when you say it like that it sounds like-” Sans laughed breathlessly before meeting Papyrus’s gaze. 

Once they locked eyes it was impossible to hide. So much understanding passed between them in a split second leaving Papyrus unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry. One thing was for sure though, both their magic was throbbing with a need that wasn’t going to disappear on its own. 

“fuck pap, i wish i'd have known sooner-” Sans shook his head as his eyelights momentarily disappeared only to come back shining intensely and smoking with wispy magic. “- you’re really lovin’ being fucked by your big bro ain't ya?”

Papyrus moaned loudly and bucked his already shaking hips up towards his brother. His brother who was screwing him senseless just like he wanted. He knew it was wrong to want this so badly but with it feeling so incredible it was hard to care. Sans was enjoying it just as much as he was, he hadn’t stopped cursing and saying unintelligible filth while their thrusts became jerky.

“I’m- I Can’t-Mnh!” Papyrus babbled unable to even form sentences when he was this far gone. 

“gonna cum pappy? lemme help, i wanna try something.” 

Papyrus’s whine from the loss of contact was cut short when Sans moved down his body until his mouth was inches away from Papyrus’s throbbing cock. Sans gave him a wink that made Papyrus’s soul pound heavily before taking him into his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous, Papyrus went from struggling to say a word to practically screaming his brother’s praises. Sans must have adapted his magic. His tongue felt longer than it looked as it wrapped around Papyrus’s cock, made quick work of him and bringing him to the point of climax in under a minute. Papyrus’s momentary worry about having all of his brother’s attention was extinguished when he managed to see that Sans was still rutting hard against his mattress. 

“Oh! Yes- Sans! Brother- AH!”

Papyrus arched off the bed with a silent scream as he came hard in Sans’s mouth. He felt his brother moaning loud around his length which stimulated his oversensitive magic further. No sooner had Papyrus finished was his upper body pulled upwards as teeth clashed hard against his own. He whimpered and let Sans take charge of the kiss, shuddering when he tasted himself on his brother’s tongue. He’d been worried before tonight about how they were going to be together after they crossed the line, but those worries seemed minute now. Kissing Sans felt right to him regardless of how he was ‘meant’ to feel about it. The lust between them hadn’t cooled at all and he was already thinking about doing this again. 

“heh, sorry pap i made a bit of a mess-” Sans gestured downwards to where his cock was still dripping onto the bed.

The sight alone was making Papyrus wish he’d been the one to finish his brother off in his mouth. He wondered if he could manipulate his magic like Sans did to make him scream.

“i guess was inevitable though yeah? we’re probably gonna have to chuck these sheets when we’re done.”

“See That’s Just Lazy Talk! I Know All About Removing Magic Stains- You Just...Have To...” Papyrus trailed off as he watched Sans talking hold of his rapidly hardening cock again, gathering up his release on his hands while shuffling back down Papyrus’s body. If that didn’t give Sans’s plans away, the predatory look in his eyes certainly did. “Wait-There’s More?!?”

Sans chuckled and trailed his slicked up fingers down Papyrus’s member, making him gasp when they slipped even lower towards part of Papyrus’s magic they were yet to explore, “you ain't seen nothing yet, bro.”


	16. Rottenjoke-A wants to try X sex toy on/with B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to prompt number 5, a little further along in the office au. (but can be read as a standalone)  
> Tags: Public sex, Detachable dick, Teasing, Sex at Work, Oral sex, Anal Sex, really inappropriate work behaviour.

Sans was trying his hardest to be quiet. He knew he couldn’t make a sound or he’d risk becoming nothing more than hot office gossip.

_not to mention he’d likely be fired on the spot._

That knowledge didn’t stop him from softly whimpering as he guided the smooth purple cock in and out of his mouth though.

The magic Sans was currently wrapping his tongue around belonged to none other than Black; the office hotshot who he’d been sort-of seeing for a couple of weeks. The reason why Sans was struggling to keep his cool wasn’t because he was sucking him off in public. He and Black had done more than their fair share of screwing in office hours afterall. It was because Black wasn’t actually here with him. Sans was completely alone in a stall of the office bathroom save for the disembodied ecto he was currently wrapping his tongue around.

When Black had initially proposed the idea Sans had been reluctant to agree. He thought that Black was going to ask him to be the one to detach this particular part of his ecto body for his own enjoyment. So Sans was pleasantly surprised when Black had given him a small box containing _his_ dick instead. They had been making out in their secret smoking nook when Black slipped the box into his hands, disappearing with a wink before Sans had a chance to protest. He knew that Black was placing a lot of trust in him by doing this. Plus, by giving Sans the choice of what to do, he could also choose to do nothing if he really wasn’t comfortable. 

Sans lasted a grand total of twenty minutes back at his desk before he had to sneak away and do _something_. He’d been on autopilot when he’d come back from his break, trying and failing to get on with his work while the box burned a metaphorical hole in his bag. What made it worse was that Black was actually working on his floor that day. While Sans couldn’t actually see him, just knowing that he was close by was doing all sorts of weird shit to his own magic. He must have been acting very strange since his usually oblivious boss had come over to check on him. While Sans was terribly paranoid about everyone in the office knowing exactly what was going on he knew he had to take his chance to get out of there. He lied and said he wasn’t feeling too good and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, practically leaping out of his seat when his request was granted. 

He had to be quick. As soon as Sans shut the stall door he was opening the box with one hand while undoing his pants with the other. 

Black’s cock might have only been semi-hard when he first put it into his mouth but now he was just as hard as Sans was. His own magic had formed somewhere between his desk and the bathroom stall. Apart from undoing his pants to relieve some pressure, he was yet to do anything about it. While he knew he could easily jerk himself off to a quick finish while sucking Black’s cock, it seemed like a waste of such a unique opportunity. He needed to feel Black inside him. _now._ Just thinking about what Black’s face would look like when he felt himself being pushed into Sans’s ass was making his own cock leak from the tip. 

Sans quickly gathered some of his own drool to lube up his fingers, adjusted his position, and plunged two phalanges inside his entrance. Black was a stickler for proper preparation even when he was being rough. Sans knew that no matter how turned on he was he wouldn’t be able to take Black’s impressive length if he wasn’t stretched out properly. His impatient approach did sting a little bit but by the time he took Black’s cock out of his mouth he was a panting mess. Standing up on shaky legs was difficult but entirely worth it when he repositioned Black’s cock at his entrance and slowly sank back down. 

It was obvious the moment Black realised what was happening. Despite not being attached to him the cock in Sans’s ass was throbbing and twitching inside him before he’d even had a chance to fully sink down. Sans groaned imagining what Black was doing right now. He’d be sitting at his desk or running errands, all while trying to pretend like his dick wasn’t inside what he described as ‘The Tightest Fucking Ass In The World’. Now he had Black’s full attention Sans really wanted to _milk_ it for all it was worth. He started up an erratic pace, alternating between slamming himself down hard and rolling his hips in a circle just to keep Black guessing.He knew he needed to hurry the fuck up but it felt so fucking good. He wondered if he could drive Black to the point where he’d have to come to find him and finish the-

“Sans? You In Here?”

_shit. shit. shit!_. Sans’s boss had actually got off his ass and tracked him down. Sans should have known that he had been too quick to let him run off earlier. That guy didn’t have a compassionate bone in his entire body.

“yeah. m’fine, just felt really sick-” Sans replied, coughing loudly to mask the sound of him sitting down fully so that he feet didn’t look suspicious through the gap in the stall. “i’m sure it’ll pass...eventually.”

He knew it was a long shot but part of him really hoped that would be enough to get his boss to back off. He just needed a few more minutes and he’d be done. Just a few moments of bliss and then he’d be ready to go back to whatever demeaning task he’d have to do as punishment for slacking off. 

Instead the universe decided to grant Sans the exact opposite of his wish.

“You’re needed right now. The presentation from upper management is in two minutes and I will not have our team dragged through the shit again.” 

“but-”

“No butts! Not unless you want your ass handed to you over having the fucking sniffles.” The sound of irritated tapping was amplified in the acoustics of the bathroom, letting Sans know that his boss really wasn’t fucking around. “I’m waiting right here so don’t even think about trying to sneak off.”

_fuckkkkkkk_. Sans was panicking. There was no way he would be able to pull out Black’s dick without making some pretty suspicious sounds. Which left him exactly one option. He slowly pulled up his pants and straightened himself out like he didn’t currently have someone’s dick in his ass. Luckily his pants were dark and he was able to flip his still hard cock up into his waistband. It wasn’t perfect, but the only way someone would be able to figure out that something was amiss would be if they fucking cared enough to notice his odd behaviour. Sans usually hated the fact that he was completely overlooked in the workplace but right now it was a blessing in disguise. Still, his soul felt like it was going to pound clear through his spine when he sheepishly came out of the stall and followed his boss out of the bathrooms.

While it had seemed like the only solution at the time, Sans didn’t factor in just how hard it was going to be to walk while he was still technically being fucked. Every step made him painfully aware of how full he was and how there was a rapidly forming wet spot where cock was leaking liquid magic. Black must have thought he was being teased as Sans would have sworn he felt the cock inside him moving on its own accord as he made his way down the hall. Sweat was pouring down the back of his skull but thankfully everyone was already in the meeting room or too busy rushing around to to notice him. He sighed with relief when they reached the door knowing that sitting down would at least make things a little easier to manage. Sans was almost convinced that he was going to make it through the meeting in one piece when an all too familiar skull came into view. 

_black._

By some kind of cruel cosmic joke, Black was the ‘upper management’ tasked with heading the meeting today. And _fuck_ did he look good. Sans hadn’t really gotten a chance to get a good look at him when they were making out earlier but with all his senses heightened Black looked positively irresistible. His dark gray suit fit him immaculately, not to mention the deep purple shirt that complimented the magic in his eyes. It didn’t help that the shade reminded Sans of the rest of the other skeleton’s magic either. Black was doing his best to look disinterested while organizing his presentation but when he locked eyes with Sans he froze completely. Sans didn’t need to talk to Black to know what he was thinking. There was a wicked if also nervous glint in his eyes and his cock was throbbing so hard Sans was pretty sure Black was close. He quickly looked away so he didn’t bust a nut on the spot and took the nearest seat available. 

The first part of the meeting went by without incident. Black waited until the room was adequately filled before starting the presentation, sounding suspiciously calm considering the circumstances. Listening to Black’s melodic voice was driving Sans crazy even if the subject matter would usually bore him out of his mind. What he was actually saying was flying right over Sans’s head as he hyper-fixated on how he was saying it. It was then that he realised Black was more affected than he initially thought. Sans could pick up on every shift in pitch when he unintentionally squirmed in his seat.

Black might have seemed like he was holding it together on the surface but as the meeting went on Sans could fucking feel that the other skeleton was a fraction away from losing control. Part of Sans felt guilty for putting the other skeleton in this position. But another part of him, one that lied deep inside him and he usually chose to ignore, was begging him to see what would happen if he misbehaved. The thought of doing so alone made his magic clamp down around Black who visibly shivered in response. There was a brief flash of anger on Black’s face that both terrified Sas and spurred him on. He knew that he was going to be in for all sorts of punishments when this was over but quite frankly he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. With his mind made up, Sans shifted forward in his seat and relaxed his magic just enough so that he was able to move on Black’s cock.

Sans wasn’t an idiot despite appearances. He was able to judge just how much movement he could get away with without being noticed. It wasn’t the frantic pace that they usually enjoyed but it was having a noticeable effect on Black regardless. He went from being calm and put together to slurring some of his words and constantly shuffling his papers. Sans knew what he was doing was wrong and that if anyone caught them they’d be in serious shit. It was hard to care when he knew he was the one making Black fall apart for once though. Black had given Sans full control, whether he fully intended to or not, and Sans was intent on exploiting that to its full potential. 

As the meeting drew to a close Sans wasn’t sure if he was impressed or frustrated by Black’s resilience. After the initial shock Black had regained most of his composure despite Sans’s multiple attempts to try an coax a stronger reaction. Sans had almost given up trying when they were on the last section of the presentation but that was before Black did something completely unexpected. He ‘accidentally’ knocked some of his papers on the floor and bent down to get them. Sans had to pretend to have a coughing fit when he felt the cock inside him rapidly thrust and press right against his most sensitive spot. He noticed his boss giving him a sideways glance of disgust and had to hope it was only because of his disdain for Sans’s mystery illness. Black reappeared a second later with an undeniable smirk as he opened the floor up for questions, refusing to look at the other skeleton until they were done.

“Brilliant presentation as always Black.” Sans’s boss said loudly after the meeting was concluded with scattered applause. “Thank you for inviting us. My team surely have a lot to learn from your work ethic!”

Sans planned to wait until everyone was gone before he dared to stand up but he just knew he’d be right in the firing line if he didn’t at least look like he was getting on with his job. He tried to keep his head down and follow everyone filing out of the room but Black caught his eye when he walked past. 

“You’re Welcome, In Fact- I Was Wondering If I Could Borrow Your Assistant For A While. To Help Reset The Room,” Black practically purred, laying on the charm so thick that Sans’s brown-noser of a boss would eat right up. “If You Think You Can Spare Him That Is?”

“Of course, he’s completely at your service for as long as you need him!” Sans’s boss turned towards him to slap a sweaty palm on his shoulder, presenting him like some prized bitch. “I’m sure he’s thrilled at the opportunity, isn’t that right Sans?”

“ye-yeah. thanks a lot, mr- um”

Sans hesitated. He knew Black’s full name but if he let anything slip then there were bound to be a few raised eyebrows. Luckily, Black had no objections in saving him from fumbling through more excuses. 

“Just Black Is Fine, _Sans._ ”

He still had to be a dick about it though. 

Sans tried to busy himself by half-heartedly moving chairs around as the rest of his colleagues filled out the room. Black didn’t bother with an act now and Sans could feel his sparkling eyelights following his every move. The second after he heard the door’s lock click shut Black was on him, pinning him hard to the nearest desk available. They both hissed through their teeth at the feeling of finally being able to touch each other before Black closed the gap between them and kissed Sans like his life depended on it. Sans could feel Black pawing at both of their pants but he was too far gone to be able to help. Now that Black was on top of him and what he’d been craving was finally in reach Sans completely lost his last shred of willpower to hold back.

“fuck- _fuck_ \- please black-” he begged as quietly as he could, no longer caring about how desperate he sounded. 

“I Don’t Think So, Sans,” Black said before pulling Sans’s pants clean off and lining up with his detached magic. “Didn’t You Hear? I’ve Got You For As Long As I Need.” there was a crackle of magic before Black started to roll his hips, his cock hitting every spot in Sans’s oversensitive magic. “I Have A Feeling You’re Going To Be Occupied For The Rest Of The Day.”


	17. RoyalMoney-A is very parental, and B cannot stop fantasising about them having kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Doing these as and when I have the chance now, so updates will be slow!  
> Tags: Breeding kink, Mommy kink, fantasising about pregnancy, dirty talk, some self-deprecating thoughts.

Money was in trouble. 

He was currently sprawled across a couch far too comfortable than he had any right to be laid on. It wasn’t his choice; Poppy had insisted that he rested when he turned up at his partner’s house with dark circles around his sockets. After fussing and wrapping him in soft blankets despite his protesting Poppy had wandered into his kitchen to make them both tea. Money could still see him from where he was bundled up on the couch, and the other skeleton’s soft humming soothed his soul like nothing else. At first glance, this would seem like heaven. _which was precisely the problem._ Poppy was just too good to him, and it was doing some weird things inside his mind.

This feeling was why he’d been absent for a few days, and why he’d spent those days tossing and turning in his far too empty bed. The desire he had to be near his Poppy was understandable. He’d never felt as close to any other monster that wasn’t his brother after all, and Poppy was the first version of himself that saw through his sleazy exterior in seconds. No, what was bothering him was the other thoughts. The ones that had him noticing just how incredible Poppy was with children, how caring and nurturing he’d be to anyone he cared about, or how any praise Money received made his shrivelled soul flutter.

In short, Money couldn’t stop thinking about how motherly his partner was. Which made him feel a mixture of feelings he’d previously had no time for. For one, he couldn’t help thinking that he was holding the other skeleton back. If Poppy was destined to be a parent then what was he doing hanging around with a lowlife like him. Money always doubted exactly what his alternate saw in him, but it definitely wasn’t his lack of reliability or commitment issues. On the other hand, this realisation only endeared Money towards his partner further. They went from sort of dating, to being quietly official, to Money pretty much living with him in a short space of time. Which only made those feelings develop faster. 

These thoughts were bearable for Money until they popped up when they were having sex. Poppy had been riding him, blowing Money's mind with how insanely good it felt to be inside his hot magic, when all of the thoughts about Poppy being a mom popped into his mind. It didn’t take long for him to admire Poppy’s perfect child bearing hips, or how the supple breasts he couldn’t keep his hands off would grow heavy and full. The thought of Poppy’s stomach swelling with his seed brought him so close to cumming that Money had to bite his tongue to stop himself going off prematurely. He had to push those thoughts aside until he was making Poppy scream his name loud enough to wake the neighbours. But he couldn’t deny the reason for his own orgasm being so strong when he bottomed out inside Poppy’s perfect pussy. 

Money had a kink, a few of them in fact, and they weren't going to go away any time soon. 

Still, Money felt so guilty about leaving the next morning, knowing that he was going to have to do some soul searching before he had the balls to come back. This was more than just a casual relationship to him now that it was awakening desires he didn’t know he had. He just had no clue of how to bring it up in conversation. Poppy was nowhere near as innocent as some of their counterparts; he had shown Money a thing or two in the bedroom that would make a whore blush. But he was still very pure of heart. Money didn’t know how to bring up the fact he was thinking about how motherly the other skeleton was _and_ that those thoughts were turning him the fuck on.

It was so ridiculous that keeping this a secret was affecting Money so much that he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know how to solve this problem though, not alone at least. So he’d come here with his tail between his legs hoping that he hadn’t screwed up the only good thing he had going in his life. If Poppy’s coddling was anything to go by he hadn’t, but that didn’t make Money feel any less ashamed for leaving that way. 

Just like before, Poppy saw right through his act. 

“So-” Poppy spoke as soon as the tea was poured and Money had inched out of his blanket cocoon. “-Are You Going To Tell Me What’s On Your Mind, Love?”

“nothin’, i just needed a few days to-to um…” 

Money had started to brush everything off before he had the sense to cut himself short. Poppy didn’t deserve the same run around he used on everyone else, he deserved the truth. No matter how much it made his skull burn in embarrassment. 

“i needed to work out why i can’t stop thinkin’ about you.”

It felt like the weight of the world was lifted off Money’s shoulders with that confession. It was skirting around the main issue, but it was at least a start. A start where his fears weren’t being realised, and Poppy wasn’t freaking out. If anything, the other skeleton’s blush was an indication that he was more than ok with what Money had said. 

“Oh! Wowie, I Know That It Must Have Been Hard To Admit That, I Really Appreciate You Coming To Me.” Poppy said reassuringly and inched closer on the couch so he could stroke Money’s hand. “If You Ever Need Space, Or This Gets Too Much, You Just Have To Ask,” A smile that was enough to make anyone melt worked its way onto Poppy’s face as he leaned in closer, “Is That Everything, Love?”

“no.” The word was out Money’s mouth before he could stop himself. Poppy had taken everything well so far, his words just started tumbling out his mouth without a filter. “been havin’ these thoughts. of you being just so, y’know- such a mom. i can’t stop thinking about how good you’d look with yer own kid, with maybe even our kid.” Money paused when he noticed Poppy was twice as flushed as before, taking the time to lace their fingers together before continuing. “sorry, i know it’s weird, but i think you’d look so good too. been thinkin’ about it when we’re all-um-intimate.”

There was a moment of heavy silence, one that made Money regret ever opening his mouth. Then Poppy took his free hand and laughed behind it, his voice like music to Money’s soul. 

“Oh My-” Poppy giggled further, his eyes sparkling with the mischief Money had only caught glimpses of before. “Did You Just Call Me A Mom, Then Try Flirting With Me?”

Money could only nod as magic rushed around his body. He knew it could partially be to do with the relief he felt, but it was mostly from Poppy’s light teasing. Something in his soul told him things were about to get very interesting if he played his cards right. For the first time today he noticed just how snuggly his lover’s clothes were clinging to his soft curves. 

_\- and how much he wanted to tear them off and fuck him right here._

“it’s-um-” Money was struggling to vocalise while he could feel certain parts of his ectobody eager to form. “it’s just really hot. to me i mean, that ok?”

“I Don’t Know.” Poppy shuffled himself even close on the couch until his own body was pressing against Money’s side while he slowly trailed a finger down his lover’s ribcage, “Mommy May Have To Punish You For Bad Behaviour.”

Money groaned loudly as he felt his cock snap into existence, fully hard and leaking from the turn of events. “Poppy- Oh _Fuck_.” 

“-And Bad Language.” Poppy teased him with a playful nudge before moving his hand lower to cup Money’s cock through his pants. “You’ve Been So Good With Telling Me Though, Maybe You’d Like To Make Mommy Feel Good Instead?”


End file.
